La proxima bruja de la familia
by Darame
Summary: Planteemos de esta manera la situación:Me voy a tener que casar con James Potter, la última persona con la que querría hacerlo y encima no puedo hacer nada por culpa de un juramento echo por mi tatarabuela..sólo puedo fingir y sonreír. Capítulo11: Tensión
1. Demasiadas emociones

**La próxima bruja de la familia.**

**Cap1: Demasiadas emociones.**

Las vacaciones de verano ya están llegando a su fin... una pena la verdad, porque me lo paso realmente bien en casa de mi abuela. Si, en casa de mi abuela. Es que no me llevo muy bien con mi hermana mayor. Estuve una semana en mi casa, pero como estaba harta de ver la cara de asco de Petunia me fui con mi abuela materna, con quien me llevo muy bien. Tengo que admitirlo, aunque ya tenga dieciséis años, me siguen gustando las historias de la anterior bruja de la familia, la abuela de mi abuela.

Abrí la puerta de la casa antigua. Dejé las llaves en su lugar, dejé el pan el la cocina y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde mi abuela siempre se ponía a coser, me asomé y me quedé asombrada. Habían dos personas más; una de mediana edad unos treinta y pico, ojos grises, pelo moreno y rizado y otra de la edad de mi abuela, pero que obviamente tenía mucho más dinero.

- ¡ Amanda, es igual a como me la había imaginado, harán una pareja ideal!- dijo la señora de mayor edad, levantándose- yo soy Leonor Potter y ella es Elisa Watson- dijo refiriéndose a la su acompañante.

- Yo soy...

- Lilian Evans, lo se querida- dijo sentándose otra vez en al sillón y cogiendo una taza de té."Potter...ese apellido"

- Usted es familia de James Potter¿ verdad?- dije con un deje nerviosismo.

- Así que conoces a James.- dijo la otra chica de pelo castaño, hablando por primera vez- ¿sois amigos?- me pregunto poniéndome un poco nerviosa con esa mirada gris.

- Bueno no exactamente- dije en tono dudativo- el sabe quien soy y yo se quien es, ya que vamos al mismo curso y a la misma casa.

- Lily siéntate por favor- dijo mi abuela hablando por primera vez- hay algo importante que Leonor te tiene que decir.- me senté un poco asustada, que me tenía que decir la abuela de Potter, y encima importante.- Leonor.

- Bueno Lilian como sabrás tu ahora eres la última bruja de tu familia. Mi abuela era intima de la abuela de tu abuela, ella tenía un gran miedo y, era que ella fuera la última bruja de su familia y, para asegurarse de que no ocurriera eso hizo un trato con mi abuela.-hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té, cosa que me puso más nerviosa.¡un trato?- Que el próximo mago o bruja de su familia se casase con el mago o bruja de nuestra familia más próximo a su edad y que tuvieran diferentes sexos. Y claro como ambas estaban de acuerdo hicieron un juramento inquebrantable, para que su voluntad se hiciese.- me estaba mareando, yo casada con un Potter, con James Potter...

-¡James relájate!- me dijo Sirius tratando que me calmase.

- ¡Y me puedes decir como¡ Me acaban de decir que me voy a casar con una chica, para siga habiendo magos en su familia¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- dije mirando a los ojos azules de su amigo.

- Bueno¿y si es guapa y simpática?...vale me callo. ¿Y no te han dicho ningún nombre?

- No. Me fui antes de que terminarán de hablar. Pero me da igual no me voy a casar con nadie. Menos mal que solo quedan cinco días de vacaciones, encima creo que oí algo que estaba en ¡Hogwarts en el mismo curso que yo y en la misma casa! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla...

- Lily, por favor, entiéndelo- dijo mi abuela intentando calmarme

- ¡Cómo quieres que entienda que me tenga que casarme con Potter! así¡cómo si estuviéramos enamorados desde hace un montón de tiempo¿cuándo nos llevamos fatal?

- Lily, lo tienes que hacer - dijo mi abuela hachándose a llorar. El sueño de mi abuela era poder contar a mis hijos las historias de su abuela y de su nieta, las brujas de la familia.

- No abuela, no llores- dije sentándome a su lado y consolándola- ya veras que habrá algún modo de que todo esto se solucione sin tener que casarme.

- Lo dudo mucho, por lo que me dijeron antes de que tu llegarás es una magia muy antigua y dijo que si era posible de romper sería muy difícil conseguirlo.

- Tranquila abuela todo saldrá bien- creo que más bien lo hice para convencerme a mi misma, mas que a ella.

- Lily, por favor mírame y dime que es una broma- la hice caso y la miré. Vi a Marilyn Harrison, sus ojos verdes, su pelo rubio ondulado que le caía a capas por encima de los hombros. Lloraba por lo que me estaba pasando a mí, que buena amiga era-...dime que es una broma...

- No Marilyn, no lo es- en ese momento lloré todo lo que no había llorado en esos cinco días, para que la abuela no la viese mal, para que mis padres no se preocupasen, y para que mi hermana no se burlase.

Estuvimos así hasta que oímos pasos acercándose. No sé pero me empecé a secar las lágrimas, ni porque me intenté peinar un poco y me senté erguida. Oímos como los pasos se paraban en nuestra puerta y, como entraba en el vagón de enfrente y cerraba la puerta.

Tampoco se por que me levanté y me dirigí para abrir la puerta. Creo que fue para asegurarme de que no había nadie... pero lo que estoy segura de no saber, es por que cuando abrí la puerta me quede cara a cara con James Potter.

**Continuará...**

_** Bueno aquí teneís mi nuevo fic. No se si continuarlo... eso depende de los review. Si lo continuo os lo diré por mi otro fic: Déjame en paz, Potter. ¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!**_

_**Besos**_

**_oDarame_**


	2. Libertad

_**La próxima bruja de la familia.**_

**Cap2: Libertad**

_- Lily, por favor mírame y dime que es una broma- la hice caso y la miré. Vi a Marilyn Harrison, sus ojos verdes, su pelo rubio ondulado que le caía a capas por encima de los hombros. Lloraba por lo que me estaba pasando a mí, que buena amiga era-...dime que es una broma... _

_- No Marilyn, no lo es- en ese momento lloré todo lo que no había llorado en esos cinco días, para que la abuela no la viese mal, para que mis padres no se preocupasen, y para que mi hermana no se burlase._

_Estuvimos así hasta que oímos pasos acercándose. No sé pero me empecé a secar las lágrimas, ni porque me intenté peinar un poco y me senté erguida. Oímos como los pasos se paraban en nuestra puerta y, como entraba en el vagón de enfrente y cerraba la puerta._

_Tampoco se por que me levanté y me dirigí para abrir la puerta. Creo que fue para asegurarme de que no había nadie... pero lo que estoy segura de no saber, es por que cuando abrí la puerta me quede cara a cara con James Potter._

- Evans, ¿has visto a Peter? Es que no lo encuentro.- ¿cómo podía hablarme así de tranquilo después de saber lo que estaba pasando ¿Es que le parecía normal casarse así de la noche a la mañana por culpa de nuestras tatarabuelas?-Evans...¿estas bien? Estas un poco pálida y tienes lo ojos...

- No Potter, no lo he visto, adiós- dije cerrándole la puerta del vagón en las narices.

Me apoyé en la puerta y lentamente fui resbalando por ella, las lágrimas amenazaban por volver a salir, pero esta vez, no hicieron acto de presencia . Marilyn se levantó para consolarme, me iba a abrazar. Antes de que lo hiciese, levante la mano, diciendo sin decirlo que se quedase ahí.

- A la mierda...

- ¿Qué has dicho Lily?- me preguntó desconcertada.

- Que a la mierda- dije levantando la cabeza y secándome las lágrimas- Si a ese "Potter" la da igual que nos pase esto, a mí no. ¿Y sabes qué? Si cuando salga de Hogwarts voy a estar obligada a casarme con él, en este curso voy a vivir todo lo que no me van a dejar una vez casada. Voy a aprovechar mi libertad.

La miré decidida, ella, me miraba con un amago de sonrisa, pero, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación que sentía por mí.

0000

- ¿Has encontrado a Peter?

- Que va Sirius, e ido a preguntar por algún par de vagones y nada y en los baños no está- dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Remus, que estaba leyendo un libro que por su cara parecía entretenido.

- Haber ¿estáis seguros de que lo visteis subir al tren?- dijo Remus levantando la vista del libro.

- Que si lunático, que yo lo vi.

- Bueno tampoco es para tanto, ya le encontraremos.

Después de decir eso, miré por la ventana. El paisaje se veía hermoso, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas... como un traje de novia...blanco. ¿Quién será ella?¿Cómo se habrá tomado esto?¿¡Por qué no me tragué mi orgullo y hablé con mis abuelos sobre el tema, para así descubrir, quién es ella?

Pobrecilla, seguro que nada más enterarse se quedaría destrozada...a lo mejor es rubia, muy guapa, y con un cuerpo perfecto,(¿qué chica de mi curso es así? Ninguna.) pero ahora estará un poco mal y tendrá los ojos rojos por llorar... como Evans.

La verdad, es que se la veía mal tenía los ojos verdes hinchados, su pelo pelirrojo despeinado y estaba pálida...¡pero nada de eso le dada derecho a cerrarme las puerta en las narices!¡Vale que el año pasado fui un poco pesado con ella con el rollo de que saliera conmigo! Pero creo que esta vez fui amable... o eso intente, ¿qué le habrá pasado?

- ¡Despierta James! Ya vamos a llegar y aun no te as cambiado- me dijo Sirius tirándome la camisa que se acababa de quitar.

- ¿Ya?

0000

Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana. ¿Cómo me podía haber puesto en manos de Marilyn? No me quedaba tan mal... me había cortado un medio flequillo, y ondulado el pelo, quedándome un poco por debajo de los hombros; me había puesto rimel, colorete, pintalabios, me había hecho la raya del ojo y...¡hasta me había pintado las uñas de rojo!...¡rojo!

Inspire dos veces, me coloqué la camisa, alisé la falda y me abroche los botones que había desabotonado Marilyn. En ese momento me sentí preparada para que todo el mundo me viese con esas pintas tan... ¿cursi, femenina?

- Lily ¿qué te miras tanto? ¡Estas guapísima!- me di la vuelta y miré a Marilyn. Ella si que estaba guapísima, como siempre. Su pelo rubio clarísimo ondulado, sus ojos verdes intenso...Puff y yo con las uñas pintadas.

-Creo que no ha sido buena idea Marilyn... mejor voy al baño y me quito todo esto...

- ¡Lily Evans más te vale que salgas de ahí con la cabeza bien alta si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga!¡Y desabróchate los botones!

He de admitir que en la vida me habían mirado tantos chicos como hoy. Cuando salimos del compartimiento fue como en las películas. Todos se giraban a mirarnos y cuchicheaban entre ellos. ¡Los chicos se acercaban a saludarnos!. Dios... y pensar que cuando se acabe este curso me voy a tener que casar...aunque menos mal que tengo el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar de la buena compañía que hay en Hogwarts.

000

_Tatata-chaaaannn ¿qué pasará?_

_Hola a la persona que esta leyendo esto (si esq alguien lo esta leyendo). Nunca pensé en continuar este fic, hasta ahora obviamente y la verdad he de admitir que no tengo ni idea de cómo continuará ni de nada, porque con este fic me siento, escribo lo que se me ocurra en el momento y lo subo asiq_ naa...

**Gracias por leerlo **

**oDarame**


	3. ¿Qué harías si?

_**La próxima bruja de la familia.**_

_**Cap3¿Qué harías si...?**_

Casarme: ser responsable, no vivir con mis abuelos, tener un perro, hijos...¡No! ¡Soy demasiado joven para tener un hijo! Tener a una chica en mi cama todas las noches, dejar de salir...

- ¡James¡ ¡Tío hazme caso que te lo estas perdiendo!- seguí mirando al zumo de calabaza, sin hacerle caso, hasta que me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ¿¡Pero que coño quieres!?

- Mira y calla- cuando me di la vuelta y vi a Lily Evans.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no me podía casar con otra.

¡Dios! hacia menos de dos horas que la había menos de dos horas que la había visto con los ojos rojos de llorar y el pelo revuelto, y he de admitir que aún así estaba preciosa. Pero ahora la veo cámara lenta, el pelo ondulado se le mueve mientras camina, la blusa desabotonada, una sonrisa en esos labios...

Me di la vuelta bruscamente y volví a concentrar en mi zumo de calabaza. El año pasado me había rechazado de mil maneras, me había insultado, ignorado... aunque muchas de las veces me lo merecía...¡pero igualmente lo había hecho! Y yo me quedaba mirándola con cara de estúpido como si fuese la única tía del universo...

Soy James Potter y puedo tener a la que quiera y... pero como me engaño a mi mismo,

he estado todas las vacaciones pensando en ella y buscándola inconscientemente. Y, aunque en un hipotético caso, ella quisiera estar conmigo, (cosa que me ha dejado bien claro que en la vida va ha pasar), no creo que le hiciese mucha gracia que en unos cuantos meses me casase con otra.

Lo mejor será que en un mes o así envié a los abuelos una carta preguntando quién es la chica. Si me mentalizo antes de la boda, será mejor. A lo mejor puede llegar a caerme bien , dado que nos tenemos que casar si o si, será mejor intentar llevarnos bien. O buscar juntos la forma de no casarnos.

0000

Me di la vuelta y le observé por tercera vez en lo que iba de clase. ¡Puff! Si al menos no se hubiese puesto tan guapo en el verano. Creo, que hasta podría jurar que en el verano me había olvidado de él. Pero es que al verlo en el gran comedor el primer día...¡ah! la sensación en la barriga, las ganas de gritar...pero todo el mundo sabía que Remus Lupin era inalcanzable.

- Si le sigues mirando así todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta- me susurró Lily sin apartar la vista del pergamino- ¿no era que le habías olvidado?

- Y lo hice, pero Lily es que la semana pasada cuando le vi...¡ah!

- Y ¿por qué no sales con alguno de los chicos que te lo piden? –levantó la vista con una sonrisa divertida- ¿sabes qué Kevin McCann te puso un mote el otro día cuando le rechazaste?- la muy capulla ¿cómo se podía reír contándome eso?

- ¿Cuál?- dije pensándome lo peor, ahora todo el mundo cuando hablasen de mí, lo harían con el mote.

- La Inalcanzable- después de decirme eso soltó una risita, seguramente por la expresión de horror que puse.

Apoyé los brazos en la mesa y escondí mi cara en ellos. No hacía ni un minuto que había llamado a Lupin así. Ahora si me planteaba salir con alguien, podía olvidarme de que me lo pidiera el chico, porque todo el mundo iba a pensar que era "Inalcanzable".

0000

Sentía como si volase. ¡Acababa de tener una cita!...¡Con beso y todo! Definitivamente había cometido un gran error al esperar el chico perfecto en todo este tiempo. Tengo dieciséis años, lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir, pasarlo bien, darme un par de besos con el chico ¡y ya esta! Sin complicaciones.

Di la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y seguí caminando hacia la sala común.

El beso había estado _muy_ bien, había sido pasional, muy...

- Hola Evans- Potter, esa era la voz de Potter, le busque con la mirada y lo encontré sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro.- ¿qué tal todo?- preguntó con una sonrisa como de un niño bueno que tenía en mente su próxima travesura.

- Bien hasta que te he visto a ti- sin decirle nada más y sin esperar su respuesta subí las escaleras de la habitaciones de las chicas.

Si me contestó no le escuché. Me aislé del mundo en mis pensamientos. ¡El muy cabrón, se tomaba la situación a broma! Seguramente tenía planeado ponerme los cuernos cada vez que tuviese oportunidad, tener siempre a sus amigos en casa o cosas por el estilo... ¡ja! Lo tenía claro.

0000

Joder, si al final va ser verdad que Lily me odia.

Y yo que pensaba que si era un poco amable y eso, tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien . Puesto que está claro que ni eso quiere ella.

Pero si piensa que me puede dejar con la palabra en la boca, humillado y con indicios de sentimientos depresivos, no tiene ni idea de quien soy. ¡Lily Evans se va ha morir por mi y se convertirá en mi primera novia oficial!

Aunque antes, creo que la haré pagar una pequeña venganza...

0000

- Hola Marilyn Angélica Harrison- me saludó / acorraló Sirius Black en medio del pasillo.

- Si, hola y hasta luego Black, tengo prisa- pasé por debajo de su brazo, para poder seguir hasta el comedor, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

- Espera un segundo tengo que hablar contigo- dijo cogiéndome del brazo, para que no pudiera seguir caminando- dime a dónde vas y te acompaño, así podemos hablar- siempre me había parecido un poco manipulador, y en este mismo instante estaba siendo manipulada por su cara bonita.

- Camina, que no tengo todo el día- me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar de nuevo.

- Harrison estaba pensando, que si quieres que hagamos un picnic en el lago este fin de semana, yo preferiría ir a Hosmage, pero dado que hasta el próximo mes no empiezan las salid...

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no quiero salir contigo.

- ¿Por qué?- en esa pregunta se reflejaba su orgullo herido, pero a mi me daba igual, Black solo salía dos veces con la misma chica y tengo mucha hambre.

- Por que no me gustas.

- Así que es verdad lo que dicen- dijo más bien para él que para mí ¿qué iban diciendo por ahí? ¿Se habían enterado lo de Lupin?.

- ¿Qué dicen?- pregunté mirándole por primera vez.

- Que eres inalcanzable.

- ¿Por eso querías salir conmigo?

- Si te digo que sí, ¿te pondrás a llorar o me harás algún berrinche?- me pregunto serio, como si eso fuera importante.

- No

- Vale, pues si, lo hice por eso. Pero que sepas que la propuesta sigue en pie- después de esta declaración, me dirigió una sonrisa típica de anuncios de pastas de dientes.

- Lo siento pero me gusta otro chico- dije parándome, dispuesta a zanjar ahí la conversación y entrar sola al Comedor.

- ¿Qué harías si te dijese...- me había vuelto a coger del brazo para que no me fuese y me miraba a los ojos intensamente- que si sales conmigo una vez, conseguiría que el chico que te gusta saliese contigo?

000

Hola, cuanto tiempo...¿verdad? jejeje. Digamos que después de leer los reviews de _Elianita_ y_ Miriam _, me dio un ataque de estos chungos de inspiración y empecé a escribir y bueno este fue el resultado, espero que haya gustado y ... aunq no hubieron muchos reviews (cosa que quieras o no importa) una a de conformarse con lo q se tiene y lo q he tenido con el cap anterior me gusto muxo.

Por cierto sobre tu observación _Miriam_ , tuve esos errores porq una vez que lo escribí, lo leí ni una vez entera y lo subí, porq sabia que si no lo hacia en ese momento no lo iba a hacer. Gracias por decírmelo en este cap intente tener mas cuidado.

_Elianita_ no e leí tu fic, soorry me lo apunto en mi lista de pendientes, graxias

_Gracias _

_**oDarame**_


	4. Ni con James, ni con Sirius

_**La próxima bruja de la familia**_

_**Cap4: Ni con James, ni con Sirius.  
**_

_Nombre:__ Marilyn Angélica Harrison._

_Alias:__ La inalcanzable._

_Color de pelo:__ Rubio claro (ondulado y corto, a capas)_

_Color de ojos:__ Verdes._

_Estado social__: Solitaria y solicitada._

_Estabilidad emocional:__ Estable._

_Definición corporal:__ Esta buena y es guapa._

_Clase favorita:__ Estudios Muggles._

_Clase odiada:__ Transformaciones._

_Color favorito:__ El azul_

_Citas: __ 0_

_Besos:__ 0_

_Intimidad:__ 0_

_Observaciones:__ Es solicitada por los chicos, pero siempre los rechaza. Puse en duda sus gustos sexuales, hasta hace unos días. Tuvimos una conversación y aseguró que le gustaba un chico. _

_He supuesto que le cae mal Melissa Stevens (ex novia de Lunático) debido al escándalo y pelea que protagonizaron en el hall de..._

- Ey Canuto – era Remus, levante la vista de mi súper agenda - ¿de quién escribes esta vez?- dijo sentándose junto a mí, en el sillón de la sala común.

- Pues de mi nuevo reto- dije sonriendo pícaramente- bajita (como a mí me gustan), rubia, ojos verdes, unas... así- dije haciendo gestos con las manos, para dar el tamaño de sus encantos- y...

- Jajajaja, tranquilo Sirius, no me hacen falta más detalles- decía mientras con una sonrisa aún en la boca, empezaba a abrir un libro- Y ... ¿por qué es un reto?

- Le gusta otro tío. Si, lo se..-me aclaré la voz para imitarle- no debería hacerlo, cuando lo único que voy ha hacer es jugar con ella haciendo que se enamore de mi y bla, bla, bla..

- ¿Ya le pediste salir?

- Si .

-Y...¿qué te dijo?- sonaba más curioso, al ver que yo miraba a otro lado con cara de circunstancias.

- ...

- ¿No te habrá rechazado?-le miré, el muy... estaba conteniendo la risa-¡Te rechazó!- miré atentamente su cara, y como intentaba sin lograrlo contener la risa. Me levanté y me dirigí hacía la entrada de la sala común.

- Vete a la mierda, Lupin- le dije en señal de despido. A mis espalda escuché como mi 'gran' amigo se reía a carcajada viva.

* * *

Seguí mirándome en el espejo. Tego el labio superior hinchadísimo. Y todo por culpa de la tipa esa. Jejeje... por lo menos ella acabo peor con esa... 

- Merlín. Marilyn¡cómo se te a puesto el labio!- Lily se sentó junto a mí en mi cama, dándome un pañuelo con hielo – Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey. No hay necesidad que lo tengas así.

- Ni hablar, si me encuentro ahora mismo con esa tía, la voy a ahorcar con esa nariz de elefante tan mona que la puse...Lily, cariño, no me mires así. Sabes perfectamente que se lo merecía.

- Claro... permíteme que te pregunte¿Qué te hizo?- me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Al pasar al lado mío, se chocó fuertemente contra mi hombro¡y ni se disculpó!- con cuidado me coloqué el hielo ¡ay!.

- Tampoco a tenido nada que ver que sea la ex novia de Lupin¿no?- odiaba cuando me preguntaba las cosas con ese retintín en la voz.

- Para nada... oye hablando de Lupin- me acomodé más en la cama- ¿a qué no sabes quién me pidió salir el otro día y me dijo que si lo hacía, haría que el chico que me gusta saliese conmigo?

- Dado que no saltas de alegría como una loca, Lupin no es.

- Black.- ¿por qué nunca se tiene una cámara en mano cuando se necesita? Esa cara era digna de recordar.

- Vale, ahora viene la parte en la que me dices que le rechazaste... ¿verdad?- me quité el hielo me quemaba.

- No exactamente. Mira Lily, es su amigo, sería una buena forma de intentar acercarme a él y que sepa quien soy.

- ¿No has pensado la posibilidad, de que una vez que salgas con Black, Lupin no lo quiera hacer contigo?

- Si, pero...el qué no se arriesga no gana¿no?

* * *

- Evans- sentí una mano en mi hombro y levanté la vista, encontrándome con Justin Smith, llamémosle 'mi amigo' de ese fin de semana- ¿puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo- me preguntó susurrando, debido a que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca. 

- Por supuesto- cerré el libro y dejé la pluma sobre la mesa.

Qué raro¿de qué quería hablar conmigo? Hoy es... viernes, habíamos quedado mañana. Moví la silla sin hacer ruido y le seguí. Smith era...¿cómo explicarlo?: alto, atlético, simpático, ojos azules, moreno...No me gusto la cara que tenía¿de qué querra...?

- Evans, lo quería decirte... es que mañana no podemos vernos, me han castigado y...

- Ah, tranquilo, no pasa nada siempre podemos quedar el próximo fin de semana- dije como si fuese la respuesta más obvia y sencilla.

- Ya, claro... pero lo que pasa, es que... creo que no podrá ser, lo he pensado bien... y lo mejor será que me centre en mis estudios y... eso- ¿a principio de curso¿Él?¿Qué estaba pasando?-Hasta luego Evans.

Y se fue, dejándome ahí. Sola, en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hace tres días, estaba impaciente por quedar conmigo; me echaba miradas, me mandaba lechuzas, se despedía con un beso en la mejillas... ¿por qué habría cambiado de opinión tan rápido?

Bueno... da igual, jejeje , Stevens me lo había pedido también. Solo tenía que decirle que si la propuesta seguía en pie y ¡listo! Tendré nuevamente cita para el sábado.

* * *

_Hacía dos horas, en una clase vacía, en la sala oeste del castillo de Hogwarts..._

- ¿Os ha quedado claro?- miré a los seis chicos que tenía delante de mí, todos eran de sexto o séptimo, todos de Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffepuff.- Evans es _mi_ chica. Corred la voz de que, si me entero de que algún tío ha intentado algo con ella... será su peor curso en Hogwarts. Y más os vale, hacerme bien este pequeño favor– sentí, como todos se ponían tensos ante mi última amenaza, sonreí como si nada antes de despedirme- Hasta luego.

Sin decir una palabra, todos se fueron y me quedé solo. El fin de semana pasado¡Lily había salido con un tío¡Y hasta se habían besado! Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que este fin de semana tenía otra. Y por lo que había oído se lo habían pedido muchos... ¿desde cuándo Lily estaba tan solicitada? Me sé perfectamente la respuesta. Desde que mi querida come libros: se había soltado el pelo, maquillado y sonreía coquetamente a todo tío que pasara al lado suyo, siendo yo, obviamente la excepción.

No es justo para ella, aunque estuviéramos juntos, yo me iba... He estado haciendo averiguaciones, y ninguna chica de padres Muggles estaba deprimida o algo por el estilo...al final tendré que enviar la carta...

* * *

Me encanta dar clase... pero cuando los alumnos cooperan. Llevo más de media hora hablando solo, y lo digo literalmente. Doy clases de refuerzo de encantamientos a chicos y chicas de sexto. Repasaba, me ganaba el respeto de los profesores y... dinero, para que engañarnos. 

Este año se habían apuntado dos chicas. He de reconocer que aunque esta es mi tercera clase aún no me he aprendido sus nombres. Una tenía el pelo corto y negro, era mona, pero excesivamente maquillada y demasiado escotada para recibir una clase. Y tampoco paraba de mirarme como... no se... pero la verdad es que me incomodaba bastante su mirada.

La otra chica, digamos que era más aplicada que la otra. De vez en cuando tomaba alguna nota, pero exceptuando esos casos se me quedaba mirando con esos ojos azul clarísimos. Tenía el pelo castaño intenso y unos labios gruesos y siempre estaban rojizos, aun que se notaba que no estaban pintados, daba la pinta de ser muy...natural.

En esas tres clases solo la había oído decir buenos días, no había hablado más.

Las mandé ha practicar los conjuros, y me apoyé en la mesa mirándolas a ambas. ¿Serían alguna de esas chicas el reto de Sirius? Definitivamente la del pelo negro no, pero... tal vez si podría ser la de los ojos de gato. Esa chica sería digna de conocer... puesto que nunca saldría con una chica que hubiese estado ni con James, ni con Sirius. Eso reducía bastante el número de chicas de mi edad o un año menos, pero esa chica...


	5. Creo que soy lesbiana

_**La próxima bruja de la familia.**_

_**Cap5: Me llamo Anne Hopkins, y creo que soy lesbiana.**_

Me llamo Anne Hopkins. Se que puede sonar raro, pero creo que soy lesbiana. Esta duda me surgió cuando me dieron ganas de besar a mi amiga, Hannah Roberts. Ocurrió la primera semana del curso, hace casi un mes.

Somos amigas desde hace más o menos cuatro años. Soy una chica un poco difícil, pero Hannah me entiende y me soporta. Es raro que hable; a menos que me preguntes algo directamente, me sienta cómoda y confiada, tenga un objetivo o halla bebido más de tres cervezas de mantequilla. La gente suele tenerme desconfianza, Hannah dice que son mis ojos, que al ser tan claros, no hablar y al mirar fijamente a la gente...pues eso, que nos les suelo gustar.

Nada más encontrarnos en el andén, después de todo el verano sin vernos, el corazón me empezó a latir fuertemente, pero eso era normal¿no? era mi mejor amiga. Cuando abrazamos, en señal de saludo, no parábamos de reírnos. Pero las risas se fueron yendo y al separarnos y al mirarnos a los ojos... aún tengo esa imagen en la mente... pues ese fue el momento en el que me dieron ganas de besarla.

Ahora esta en San Mungo, con viruela de dragón. Nadie sabe como la cogió. La escribo cartas a diario¿qué otra cosa hacer aparte de comerme la cabeza pensando en el asunto? Me siento un poco sola sin ella, siempre estábamos juntas y... ¡Merlín¡Necesito hablar con alguien sobre lo de mi posible homosexualidad!

Luego también esta... Mejor, empecemos desde el principio: su fuerte nunca fue encantamientos, así que, como buena amiga (o chica con gustos indefinidos) decidimos apuntarnos a clases particulares. He de añadir que encantamientos se me da _muy_ bien. Enfermó y... después de hacer pagar a mis padres las clases de dos meses¿cómo les digo que no tenía necesidad de asistir a ellas?

Ese tal Lupin lo hace bien, parece tímido, pero cuando empezaba la clase hacia bromas y todo. Creo que su color de ojos puede competir con el mío, son de un color miel tan claros, que se podría decir que los tiene amarillos. Lo que se dice colaborar en la clase no lo hago mucho, aunque de vez en cuando anoto cosas para contar a Hannah... ¡jo¡ no tengo ganas de despertar de esta pequeña ensoñación particular, para tener que volver a la realidad...

Ooooooooo

Que raro. Hacía dos días Carl Stevens, estaba como loco para quedar conmigo. Hoy estuvo hecho un manojo de nervios, no paró de mirar a todos lados y me dejó muy claro que no quiere salir jamás conmigo.

Seguí caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos que daban al comedor, hasta que escuché un _'Evans'_. Me di la vuelta, y vi a unos cuatro metro atrás, a un grupo de chicas de tercero en corro, siguieron murmurando entre ellas, así que no les di importancia y seguí caminando.

Otra cosa que me extrañó, fue que las chicas al pasar a mi lado, me miraban mal y los chicos se apartaban de mí y miraban al lado contrario... ¿tengo algo en la cara? Divisé al final de pasillo, al estúpido amigo de Potter... Pettigrew. Me miraba con una sonrisa, como victoriosa. Una cosa esta clara. Si hace dos minutos no sabia lo que estaba pasando, dentro de tres lo sabré.

Me acerqué percatándome de cómo la cara de Pettigrew se contorsionaba y buscaba una salida... que obviamente yo no le iba a dejar encontrar.

Oooooooo

Baje las escaleras hacia la sala común. Voy a buscar a Black, tengo que responderle... No sé si puedo confiar en él, pero...estoy desesperada¿verdad? Tengo que buscar la manera de que al contarle que me gusta Lupin no se lo diga a nadie... tengo que averiguar algo sobre él, o quitarle algo...

Una vez en la sala común vi a de gente alrededor de Black y Potter. Lo más seguro que estarían contando alguna de sus estúpidas anécdotas. Movían exageradamente los brazos, uno hablaba y a callarse el otro hablaba instintivamente continuando con el relato de vez en cuanto se escuchaban las risas de su 'público', que en su inmensa mayoría eran chicas, todo hay que decirlo.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, me hice paso entre la multitud hasta ponerme enfrente de él, que se calló nada más verme. Se puso serio, me hizo una especie de reverencia, como si fuese una princesa o algo así y alargó la mano hacia mí, esperando que se la cogiese. Como si la situación fuese de lo más normal, crucé una pierna por detrás, y la flexioné, correspondiendo a su reverencia inicial. Luego le cogí la mano, él me la besó, se levantó y me ofreció el brazo. Cuando le cogí el brazo, la gente se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar.

En el momento que dejamos a la gente atrás, el silencio que se había formado, se rompió con murmullos ansiosos por contar y saber . Mañana, todo Hogwarts sabría lo que acababa de pasar. Me dirigió fuera de la sala común sin decir ni una sola palabra. En el tiempo que estuvimos en silencio, me di cuenta de que era el típico tío que te llevaba él, se notaba que no era de esos que cuando bailabas un vals o algo así tenías que llevarlo tú porque sino la cosa no funcionaba. También me di cuenta de que olía muy bien...

- ¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó agachando la cabeza para mirarme. No me había dado cuenta de lo alto que era.

- Si, pero hasta las siete no ponen la cena- me sentí un poco estúpida cuando me sonrió, la típica sonrisa que utilizas cuando sabes algo que los demás no.

- Querida Marilyn Angelina Harrison ...-miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se agachó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de mi mejilla, provocando que sintiera su respiración- se donde podemos comer todo lo que desees y más..

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Black era un experto seduciendo. Era un talento innato, sabia siempre que decir, como decírtelo... y he de admitir que en ese momento, cuando giré la cara para mirarle, al ver sus ojos grises, sentir su respiración la comisura de mi boca... me dieron ganas de besarle. Si, de besarle. Aunque a que chica en su sano juicio¿no le darían ganas de besar a Black en esa situación? Pero yo, sacando fuerzas de no se donde, dije:

- Si es cierto lo que dices...- le mantuve la mirada durante unos segundos. Después giré la cabeza tranquilamente, rechazando con todo el descaro del mundo su invitación. Sin mirarle, le sentí sonreír- hace siglos que tengo ganas de comer creppes, con sirope de chocolate y dulce de leche.

Oooooooo

¿¡Quién se creía que era ese Potter¿¡Eh¿¡Pensaba qué como estamos prometidos tiene derecho a ir diciendo por ahí a los tíos que soy '_suya'_!? A paso firme y decidido me dirigí a buscar a Potter. La verdad, es que no tengo ni idea de dónde estaba, pero me da igual. Ese cretino se merece una buena bronca y con golpes incluida.

Menos mal que el estúpido que tiene como amigo, el renacuajo aquel. Me dijo (después de una gran amenaza) porque ningún chico me hacía caso. No es por ser engreída, sino que del día a la mañana no deja de gustar alguien... si, si que pasa, eso es lo que a pasado conmigo. Y no solo los chicos, las chicas me miran mal y no paran de cuchichear cuando paso por los pasillos. Para colmo siempre escuchaba 'Evans' y no entendía lo demás, creo que lo hacían aposta.

- Potter es tan guapo...(suspiro)- miré al grupo de chiquillas de tercero, desde la ventana miraban suspirando hacia fuera con cara de tontas.

Me acerqué a la ventan que estaba al lado, y miré en la misma dirección que ellas. ¡Bingo! Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal. Le iba a echar la mayor bronca que le habían dado en su vida, ese mal nacido se iba a enterar.

Primero me acercaría por detrás y le daría una súper colleja, luego le empezaría a gritar y... ¡Mierda! No me iba a poner a gritar como una histérica, en un lugar donde me podrían ver, tengo que dar ejemplo de perfecta. Aunque pensándolo...

- Lily- me giré al verme agarrada por el brazo- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Severus, lo siento pero creo que no es el momento- vi como su cara se contraía, evidentemente no le había gustado mi respuesta.

- ¿Por qué?- su tono de voz era más frío.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con Potter...-me paré al ver su cara, se había enfadado- Sev, te puedo asegurar que no es para decirle cosas bonitas.- le agarré la mano que me mantenía prisionera- Hablamos después¿vale?- antes de irme le dedique una amplia sonrisa, aunque en ese momento solo tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Potter.

Oooooo

- Hopkins- levantó esos ojos que a veces daban miedo, para mirarme- ¿escuchaste la pregunta?

- No- dijo tan tranquila, era obvio que no había estado atendiendo... ¡Merlín!, la luna llena se acercaba y la verdad es que tenía los nervios de punta y no tenía ningún tipo de ganas de dar más clase. Miré el reloj, quedaba un cuarto de hora, siempre era puntual, y esas cosas, por un día...

- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy...- ambas se sorprendieron.

Me apoye en la mesa observando como recogían, miraba a Hopkins. Últimamente me ocurría con frecuencia, a lo mejor se debía a sus ojos... o simplemente el aura de misterio que la rodeaba. Vi salir a la otra chica... Jefferson, creo. Hopkins se estaba poniendo la mochila preparada para irse.

- Hopkins¿podemos hablar un momento?- ¿por qué le había dicho eso?¿ Y ahora que excusa ponía? Simplemente me miró esperando que hablase-...eh, me preguntaba por qué estas siempre tan despistada en clase...

- Creo que soy lesbiana- abrí los ojos y la boca, quedándome con cara de idiota seguramente. De todas las respuestas que podían existir, no me imaginaba ni de cerca esa. Tranquilamente rodeó la mesa y se apoyó en ella, quedando enfrente- No se si puede ser verdad. Lo que pasa es que ella es mi amiga y hubo un momento que me dieron ganas de besarla... pero solo fue una vez ¿cómo se si lo soy o no?- movía las manos mientras me lo explicaba, y fruncía el ceño de una forma adorable, sus expresiones no tenían nada que ver con las que tenía siempre en clase, siempre parecía estar seria.

- ¿Has hablado con ella de esto?

- ¡Estas loco! Te he dicho que es mi amiga, pero tampoco quiero asustarla con algo que puede que no sea verdad.-se me ocurrió una pregunta que tal vez la podía ayudar... pero de forma inexplicable se me atragantaron las palabras.

- ¿Te ha gustado algún chico?- crucé los brazos esperando la respuesta.

- Claro, claro que sí. Lo único que hace tiempo que no me gusta ninguno en serio...Pero puede que sea porque no se a aparecido el adecuado, no porque sea lesbiana. Además a mí me gusta que me besen los chicos, o me gustaba... tal vez ahora no...- bajo la mirada un segundo, y luego le volvió a levantar sonrojada.- Lupin.

- ¿Sí?- no me iba a pedir lo que estoy pensando¿verdad?

- Se que va a sonar raro ¿me podrías besar?-estaba rojísima- antes que me respondas, te diré: que es porque eres la única persona a la que se lo he contado (aunque no se muy bien por qué), no tengo mucha confianza con algún otro chico para pedírselo y te puedo asegurar que solo será un beso, no me voy a pegar ti como una lapa ni nada de eso, se que no nos conocemos mucho y...

Luna llena cerca, sentido lobunos disparados, sentidos animales. Esa es la explicación de por qué sin haber escuchado una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho, simplemente observando su cara sonrojada, di un paso hacia ella, me agaché y la besé.

Se suponía que era para probar que no era lesbiana, que tenía que ser un besito, más bien... Podría decirse... que al probar sus labios, no pude separarme de ella. Coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda y con la otra la acaricié la cara, suave piel por cierto. La besé suavemente, profundizando lentamente, no sentía prisa. Ella, tímidamente me respondía, pero poco a poco la noté más confiada, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

Lo que se suponía que debía ser un besito, cada vez era menos –ito, para ser más –ote.

Sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella. La besaba el cuello, nos acariciábamos, ella volvía a buscar mi boca y volvíamos a besarnos, así sucesivamente y cada vez todo era más...si eso seguía así... la separé lo menos busco que pude.

Seguíamos medios abrazados, solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y de vez en cuando algunos pasos de fuera. La miré, ella miraba el suelo y parecía un poco incómoda y confusa por lo ocurrido. La puse las manos alrededor de la cara, haciendo que me mirase. La sonreí, la di un beso en la frente y dije:

- Espero que consigas aclararte y... puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras- cogí mi mochila y salí.

¡Maldita sea!¡Esa chica era adorable! Se supone que a un hombre lobo no le debería de gustar una chica adorable, ni debían besarse como lo habían echo.

Ooooooooooo

Me dirigí a la sala común más enfadada que nunca. Por culpa de Severus, había perdido a Potter, provocando que lo tuviese que buscar por todo Hogwarts. Finalmente decidí que: estaba muerta de hambre, me dolían los pies y tenía ganas de darme una ducha. Desganada le di la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, y entre en la sala común. Y cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrar ahí a Potter, tan tranquilo leyendo.

Miré alrededor, y me alegró no encontrar a nadie, seguramente la cena ya había empezado. Me acerqué a él con paso decidido, se iba a enterar. Mi último paso me dejó frente a él, esperé a que me mirase. Alzó su mirada, al ver que era yo, empezó a sonreír. Pero yo, le borré la sonrisa de la cara con una cachetada y luego con otra.

Reaccionó a la segunda agarrándome de una muñeca y poniéndose de pié. Yo empecé a chillarle, insultarle, a darle golpes con la otra mano y patadas. Tras muchos forcejeos, logró cogerme de la otra muñeca e hizo que los dos cayésemos al suelo. Me colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se sentó como pudo encima de mis muslos .

Yo no paré de moverme intentando liberarme, mientras lo hacia le insultaba. Pero él solo me miraba con una media sonrisa, orgulloso de poder "manejarme". Poco a poco fui parando, los brazos se me estaban durmiendo, y Potter no pesaba poco que digamos.

- Ahora que te has calmado¿por qué no me insultas de una manera entendible y me explicas por qué lo haces?

- Aquí el que debería explicarse eres tú¿cómo te atreves a decir por ahí que soy "tuya"?¿Qué te crees?¿Qué soy tu juguete?¿Qué por qué me obliguen a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no voy a poder estar con alguien más?- en ese momento hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y aflojó un poco el agarré de mis muñecas.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿¡Cómo qué cómo¡Ya se que a ti te da igual que nos hayan prometido! Haz lo que te de la gana de hacer y con quién tú quieras¡pero hasta en día de la boda déjame en paz – se había puesto súper pálido y me soltó las manos.

Aproveché ese momento para empujarle, me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tenía ganas de no volver a salir de allí, de dormir y no despertar y sobre todo de no casarme con James Potter.

oooooooooooooooo

_¿Qué os a gustado? Siento haber tardado tanto, pero esq me vicié un libro y ¡puff! hasta que no me lo terminé no pude. Este cap me a costado más que los anteriores, no sabia por donde llevarlo, peeerooo... aquí lo teneis._

_ Muchas gracias por los review a: MYsweetAngel, Elianita11 y a Mimig2_

_Bexitosss_

_. **oDarame**  
_


	6. Adios Evans

_**La próxima bruja de la familia**_

_**Cap6: Adiós Evans.  
**_

_He comido con una chica, me lo he pasado bien y... no hubo ningún beso..._

**He besado a Lupin, me ha gustado, y quiero volver a hacerlo**.

No quiero casarme...traté mal a Potter, parecía sorprendido...

**Me gusta una chica... tengo que hacer algo para alejarme de ella...**

_Me gusta Lupin, he comido con su mejor amigo y me han dado ganas de besarle._

Me voy a casar con Lily Evans, esto es un sueño... o una pesadilla.

000000000000000

Soy genial, si yo. Una crack. He conseguido una de los objetos más preciados de Sirius Black sin proponérmelo. Ahora mismo tengo en el bolsillo de mi túnica... (ta, ta, ta, chan) ¡Su agenda¡Ahora podré hacerle cumplir su promesa!

Él, la había descrito como: un tesoro que cualquier alumno de sexo masculino querría tener. En cambio yo, lo describiría como: la lista de conquistas Black. He leído las cuatro primeras páginas. En ellas describe a cuatro chicas, sus nombres completos, sus gustos, motes, cuantas veces lo habían hecho, los besos...no me gustaría nada encontrarme en esa agenda¡era horrible!

Quitársela había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Me había llevado a las cocinas, allí pedimos un montón de comida y cervezas de mantequilla. Yo no me tomé ni una jarra entera, en cambio él se bebió como cuatro mientras hablábamos. Si, se que suena increíble, pero hablé amigablemente con Sirius Black, es más podría decir que disfruté de la conversación. Sabía que algo tenía que tener en esa bajo ese bonito pelo, pues era de lo que mejores notas sacaban. Pero nunca me imaginé que hablásemos sobre las teorías de clase y esas cosas y...¡nos divirtiéramos! Increíble, losé.

Me estoy desviando del tema, cuando se terminó la cuarta jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, aproveché la ocasión para preguntarle sobre su objeto más preciado. Él sacó la agenda del bolsillo de la túnica y la puso sobre la mesa. Me explico que esa agenda la había empezado en el tercer curso con su primera cita. Por lo visto desde ese momento escribía de cualquier chica que le gustase o con la que saliese.

Al cabo de un rato cambiamos de tema y él se fue a pedir algo a lo elfos domésticos. Yo cogí la agenda y me la guarde en la túnica, cuando volvió ni se dio cuenta de ese gran detalle. Seguimos hablando durante un rato y volvimos a la sala común. Me impresioné cuando me di cuenta de que llevábamos ¡como dos horas en las cocinas hablando!.Puede que al final puedo llegar a hacerme amiga de Black y todo. Aunque solo he dicho puede.

000000000000000

Entre en la habitación. Sirius acababa de salir de la ducha, solo llevaba una toalla. Remus estaba en la cama mirando al techo pensativo, eso significaba que se había liado con una chica, era una manía que tenía. Peter dormía, se escuchaban levemente sus ronquidos. Cada uno seguía a lo suyo cuando entre, me senté en la cama y me empecé a quitar los zapatos.

Tenía que contárselo, pero mi duda era si la noticia era buena o mala. ¿Casarme con Evans era una buena opción?¿Acaso juntos seriamos felices? La verdad. es que en este momento lo veo todo muy negro.

- Chicos, mi prometida es Evans- Remus se levantó de golpe y Sirius casi se cae mientras se ponía los pantalones del pijama.

- ¿¡Qué!? Tío¿estas seguro?- Sirius se sentó a mi lado mientras me preguntaba.

- Si, chicos me lo dijo ella misma- les miré a ambos, estaban preocupados, no sabían si felicitarme o no- vino a echarme la bronca por lo de prohibir a los chicos acercarse a ella y me empezó a gritar cosas como: '_aunque nos obliguen a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos no tienes derecho a hacer eso_' y esas cosas.

- James,-miré a Lunático, no se le veía muy bien, seguramente la luna se acercaba- ¿qué chica mejor que Lily?¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Llevas un montón de tiempo detrás de ella.

- Tíos, es que ella me odia, creo que preferiría pasar el resto de su vida con el calamar que conmigo.

- Cornamenta, amigo tu tranquilo ya le darás la oportunidad de que cambie de opinión la noche de bodas...jejejeje- Sirius y su sentido del humor, aunque el comentario me hizo reír.

- Paso de seguir pensando en eso, gracias de todos modos chicos.- miré a Remus pícaramente- Oye mi querido Lunático...¿quién es la chica con la que te has liado?

- Tío, me has quitado la palabra de la boca- dijo Sirius.

Remus, mientras tanto, se puso un poco rojo y en vez de contestarnos, nos tiró una almohada y cerró las cortinas con la varita.

000000000000000

_Querida Hannah:_

Ayer me olvidé de escribirte, lo siento. Tengo una buena excusa... muy buena la verdad. Haber, no se por donde empezar... ¿Te acuerdas de Remus Lupin¿El chico popular que va siempre con Potter y Black?¿El qué nos iba dar clases? Después de la última clase, nos pusimos ha hablar cobre una tema que tenía en la cabeza desde hacia tiempo. Nunca te hablé de ello, pero la verdad es que estas últimas semanas pensaba que me gustaban las chicas.

_Pues eso, él me pidió que me quedase y me preguntó que si me pasaba algo, que por qué estaba tan distraída en clase. Y yo, sin anestesia ni nada voy y le digo: 'Creo que soy lesbiana' ¡Así sin más¡Si hubiese visto la cara que puso! Después empecé ha hablar y hablar..._

_Entonces él va y me pregunta: '¿Te ha gustado algún chico?'. Yo empiezo a decirle que claro, que si pero que hacia tiempo que no salía con nadie... ¡y me puse a hablar de besos! Dije algo así como que antes me gustaba que me besasen los chicos, pero que ahora no lo sabia... entonces... ¡¡le pregunté si me podía besar!! _

_Seguro que estaba rojísima, no paré de darle explicaciones, diciéndole que no me iba a pegar a él como una lapa después y esas cosas que dices cuando estas nerviosa... Tía, se me acercó se agachó... ¡y me besó! Me acarició la cara y la espalda mientras lo hacia, fue muy dulce y lento, aun que yo al principio no hice nada porque estaba en shock. Cuando salí del trance le puse las manos en el cuello y bueno... el beso no siempre fue dulce y lento... digamos que se puso todo muy... ¿tú me entiendes, verdad?_

_Antes de seguir el relato del beso voy a poner la puntuación. La mejor nota que le hemos puesto a un chico, por besar bien ha sido un ocho¿verdad? Bueno, pues yo ha Lupin le pongo un... diez. Es que ni lo dudo._

_Puede que te suene raro, pero si no se hubiese separado él, no se lo que hubiese pasado. No se por que se separó pero... la verdad me molestó un poquito, a lo mejor no le gustó besarme o tenía que irse. Para despedirse, me cogió la cara me sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: 'Espero haberte ayudado, puedes hablar conmigo para lo que sea'. Y se fue, se fue. _

_No fui a la última clase, me daba vergüenza. Creo que me gusta, la verdad es que no entiendo una cosa, la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts se mueren por besar a Lupin¿por qué lo hizo conmigo¿Tan bueno es que lo hizo por caridad?¿Sigo mi palabra y paso de él o no?  
_

_Espero que estés mejor y que vuelvas pronto._

_Por siempre tu amiga._

_Anne Hopkins._

_0000000000000000_

Acababa de acabar la clase, y ella no a aparecido. A lo mejor la asusté con el beso del otro día, o a lo mejor mientras venía hacia la clase se tropezó con algo, haciendo que se torciera el tobillo y ...Santo cielo, Remus Lupin¿qué demonios estas pensando¡Pareces un crío!

¿Y si ya no quiera que le de clases por lo del beso?

¡Puff! Me dirigí a los terrenos, había quedado con los chicos para hablar y terminar la tarea, que pocas ganas. La había visto en el desayuno, sentaba en el lado contrario al nuestro y lo hacía sola. Sola, nunca la había visto hablar con alguna chica o algo así. Tenía que estar pasándolo mal al no estar esa amiga suya, de la cual no sabía si estaba enamorada.

Se que sonará patético, pero estoy celoso de esa chica a la que no conozco.

Llegué al árbol donde siempre nos sentábamos, James estaba durmiendo o eso parecía, con un libro tapándole la cara, no me gustaba nada en la situación en la que estaba, encima Lily llevaba toda la semana evitándole y Sirius leía un libro sobre pociones. Nos saludamos y me senté a seguir pensando un rato más. A la media hora de estar estudiando (algo no muy divertido, la verdad, aunque si productivo) apareció Angelina Harrison de la nada.

- Potter, Lupin...- dijo en forma de saludo. Junto con Lily Evans, Harrison siempre me había parecido una chica genial. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella, pero era guapa, pero no vanidosa, simpática, pero no cansina... y no se, tiene algo que me gusta de ella.

- Hola Harrison- la saludé, aun que algo me decía que no lo esperaba pues su expresión tornó a sorpresa.

- Ey¿Por qué a mí no me saludas?- preguntó Sirius como un niño celoso.

- Black. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- obviamente a Sirius no le gustó que ignorase su pregunta, pero que le pidiese que hablasen pareció gustarle más pues la sonrió y se levantó.

- Tú siempre puedes hablar conmigo para lo que quieras, querida- y la puso la mano en la espalda para guiarla a donde quisiese que la fuera a llevar.- hasta luego lunático.

Les vi alejarse. ¿Sería Harrison el nuevo reto de Sirius? Seguramente, aun que la verdad era una pena que lo fuese, podría haberme llegado a gustar...

_0000000000000000_

Llevé a Harrison hacia la orilla del río, aunque todavía estaba lejos. ¿De qué querría hablar conmigo?¿Aceptará la proposición que la hice?¿Me rechazará? El día de las cocinas me lo pasé realmente bien con ella, en ningún momento pensé en como conquistarla o algo por estilo, se podría decir que me deje llevar.

- Black- me miró seria mientras me cogía del brazo haciendo que me parase- voy a aceptar tu oferta si sigue en pié, claro está.

- Sigue en pié- la sonreí, no me gustaba ese ambiente tan...no se, serio que se había formado- entonces... ¿quién es el chico?

- De eso te quería hablar... Antes de que te lo diga, tengo que decirte que tengo tu agenda.

- Espera un segundo¿qué tienes qué?- eso, ya no me hacia nada de gracia.

- Te la quite el día de las cocinas, quería tener algo tuyo para poder contarte lo del chico que me gusta, sabiendo que no se lo dirás a nadie...

- Yo no soy de los que van contando por ahí los secretos que me confían los demás- la miré fríamente, la duda me había ofendido.

- Si¿pero me como lo voy a saber yo?- no le dije nada, simplemente la seguí mirando- mira, lo de quedar creo que estaría bien el viernes. Haremos lo que tu quieras, pero he de decirte que me gustaría que fuese en plan como el otro día, amigos. Sobre el chico que me gusta... me da mucha vergüenza decirte el nombre, y ahora más que estas un poco enfadado...- sonrojada, me cogió de la mano y me puso un papel en ella.- Avísame para lo des viernes, hasta luego.

Se fue casi corriendo. El viernes, me parece bien, aunque me sigue sin hacer ningún tipo de gracia que tenga mi agenda. Miré el papel doblado que tenía en la mano. Sin muchas ganas lo cogí con la otra mano y lo empecé a abrirlo. No se por qué me enfadé y tuve ganas de romper el maldito papel cundo en él leí: _Remus Lupin._

_0000000000000000_

Vi a Lily Evans al final del pasillo. Llevaba huyéndome durante más de una semana y eso se tiene que acabar. Ella piensa que soy un desalmado sin sentimientos¡pero yo no sabía que ella era mi prometida! Esta a unos cinco pasos delante de mi. Va leyendo un libro, esta vez, juego con el factor sorpresa y no se me va a escapar.

Me acerqué a ella, la di la vuelta y la acorralé contra la pared. Por el movimiento brusco se le cayó el libro, demarcando la página que estaba leyendo. Miró el libro, me miró a mí y empezó a golpearme el pecho.

- ¿¡Tú eres tonto o qué¡No me acuerdo por donde iba, ese libro tiene mas de 800 páginas¡No me toques!- gritó cuando intenté sujetarla de las muñecas. Después de un pequeño forcejeo, salí victorioso- ¿¡ de qué vas¡No puedes ir por ahí empujando y acorralando al primero que pilles¡Sé que te crees el rey de..!

Y seguía, no se calla. Nunca se calla... ¡Merlín! Pero que cabezota que era... si al menos me dejase explicarme. ¡Esta pelirroja es más terca que nadie!

La cogí las dos muñecas con una mano (las tenía tan pequeñas), me quité las gafas y me las guarde en el bolsillo. Ella seguía hablando, gritando...La besé. Fue un impulso que seguí. No fue ni un beso tierno ni nada por el estilo, más bien me descargué con el. La verdad, fue un poco bruto, pasional...

No puedo decir que no me sorprendí cuando ella, empezó a contestar el beso, con la misma intensidad que la mía. Pegamos nuestro cuerpos, nos besamos, le bese el cuello...¡Puff!...Entonces recordé que estaba enfadado con ella y que tenía que explicarla que yo no sabía que era ella con la que me tenía que casar.

Trate de separarme tres veces...pero es que hacia tanto tiempo que soñaba con este momento y ... dios es que me encanta besarla... me separé de ella. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa pintada en la cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada era de pasión. Tragué saliva.

- Supongo que por fin he encontrado la manera de hacerte callar

- ...- frunció el ceño y abrió la boca con intención de insultarme, gritarme... pero yo seguía teniendo una mano libre y la tape la boca.

- Se que no es muy caballeroso por mi parte, pero si no, no me vas a dejarme hablar. Quiero que sepas, que hasta el otro día cuando hablamos, no sabía que eras tú. Sabía que me iba a tener que casar y toda esa historia de nuestras viejas abuelas... Pero cuando me enteré me enfadé tanto que me puse a gritar que no me iba a casar con nadie y bueno, me fui. Desde entonces no he hablado con mis abuelos. He estado buscando a alguna Griffindor de nuestro curso llorosa y con antecedentes Muggles... pero no la encontraba, no te encontraba.

La miré a los ojos. En ese momento saltó una chispa en mi interior ¿Por qué se supone que ella es la que debería estar enfadada¿Acaso no soy yo el que me voy a casar con ella por culpa de su vieja abuela?¿No es ella quién a sabido todos los detalles desde el principio?¿La que me ha estado huyendo¿La qué sale con un montón de tíos antes de casarse conmigo?

- ¡Ah!- esta vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño- y encima tú te enfadas conmigo sin razón, no paras de salir con chicos y coquetear, además siempre que intentaba hablar contigo o me tratabas mal o me huías. Eres tú la que me a tratado mal desde principio de curso¿acaso piensas que por qué el año pasado estuviese loco por ti te da derecho a hacerte la víctima¿Qué eres la única persona de todo esto que no lo gusta la idea?

La solté las muñecas como si me estuvieran quemando, le quité la mano de la boca y di un paso hacia atrás. Si alguien tenía que seguir al otro para pedir disculpas y dar explicaciones, ese no era yo. Era ella la que tenía que bajarse del burro, era ella la que lo tenía que hacer.

- Adiós, Evans- me di media vuelta y me fui.

La figura de James Potter desapareció por el pasillo. La pelirroja a la que acababa de acorralar, besar y regañar, resbaló por la pared, mirando a la nada..

00000000000000000

_Pues aquí esta!!!Bueno felicitarme que ayer fue mi cumpleee!! (podeis regalarme un reviw, o no), quiero daros las gracias por haber leido el capítulo. Gracias a __Mimig2, MysweetAngel y__ Katimon por los reviewsss._

_Saludos._

_**oDarame**_


	7. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

_**La próxima bruja de la familia **_

_**Cap7¡No me lo puedo creer!**_

Caminé por los oscuros pasillos iluminados vagamente por la luz de la luna. Hacía dos horas que debería estar en la cama, y ese era mi destino. Pero es que al leer esta tarde el nombre de mi amigo en ese condenado papel... ¿Por qué me había sentido así¿Por qué aún me siento así¿Por qué me molesta que a Marilyn le guste Remus¿No será por vanidad? Merlín, la adolescencia es un coñazo. Además a mi no me debería importar quién es el chico que le gusta a Marilyn. Mi parte del trato es simple, salir con Marilyn una vez, que todo el mundo se entere y ayudarla con el chico que le gusta, ósea Remus.

Si todo es tan simple.. ¿por qué llevo horas pensando en esto? Además liarles podría ser beneficioso para todo el mundo. Mi Lunático, por lo que yo se, lleva bastante tiempo sin... y eso a veces hace que sea insoportable. Harrison es una buena chica y no me importaría verla en las comidas mientras está con Remus y en esos momentos, en los que si quieres ver a tu amigo tienes que ver a su novia. En esos momentos siempre es mejor que la novia te caiga bien.

¡Listo! No hay más que hablar, lo único que tengo que hacer es que Remus no se entere de que salgo el viernes con Harrison. Tiene la extraña manía de no querer liarse con chicas que han estado con James o conmigo. Aunque otro problema es que el otro día Remus se enrolló con una chica hasta el momento desconocida... ¡bah! Total, no creo que sea más guapa que Harrison

Le di la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entre a la Sala Común. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la Sala, mientras lo hacía, no esperaba encontrarme a nadie, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Harrison y a Remus, sentados en los sillones muy contentos.

Una rabia que no se explicar me recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando me fijé en como brillaban los ojos de Harrison al mirar a mi amigo. Las decisiones que acababa de tomar se fueron por la borda al dirigirme con paso decidido hacia ellos.

_0000_

Cerré con un suspiro el libro de pociones. Miré la sala común, estaba casi vacía, normal para la hora que es¿qué hora es? Ni idea pero seguro que muy tarde. Merlín, por fin he terminado el ensayo de 6 pergaminos.¿Dónde se habrá metido Lily? Habíamos quedado para hacer la tarea juntas, y supuestamente de eso hace más de dos horas. Pobrecilla, últimamente con eso de casarse con Potter está un poco en el aire.

Recogí mis cosas de la mesa y me fui hacía los sillones de la chimenea. Esperaría a Lily, últimamente casi no estamos juntas, y eso se tiene que acabar. Dejé las cosas en el suelo y me acosté en el sillón grande de la derecha. Black, nunca le había visto así. Black era: alegre, atontado, bromista... pero nunca le había visto con esa expresión tan fría. Creo que se sintió herido cuando le dije lo que no confiaba en él, pero ¿acaso me ha dado motivos para hacerlo? No Marilyn, esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es¿Te ha dado motivos para no confiar en él? Pero que más me da a mí Black, me da igual.

- ¿Qué tal Harrison?- respirar, tengo que respirar, esto es una ensoñación, si eso es, porque es imposible que de verdad esa sea la voz de Remus Lupin. Abrí los ojos y miré hacía mi izquierda. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales que estaban enfrente de la chimenea. Estaba tan guapo, aunque se le veía un poco... como cansado.

- Eh...bien¿y tú?- ¿por qué me tiene que salir esta voz de estúpida cuando hablo con él¡Estaba hablando con Remus Lupin! Me senté para que pudiésemos hablar mejor.

- Un poco cansado, quiero que lleguen ya las vacaciones de Navidad.- me miró de lado y me sonrió, que no se te caiga la baba Marilyn.

- Bueno, pero para eso antes tiene que llegar Halloween, este año me han dicho que la fiesta que van a hacer después de la cena se va a salir.

- ¿Otra vez? Merlín, el año pasado fue demasiada fiesta¿te acuerdas como quedó la sala común? Menos mal que los elfos domésticos limpiaron antes de que apareciera McGonagall¿te imaginas la cara que hubiera puesto?

- Jajajaja, si me la imagino, yo solo espero que este año cada casa tenga su fiesta en su sala común. El año pasado la nuestra se quedo hecha un asco porque habían colado a gente de otras casas.- escuché al retrato abrirse, a lo mejor era Lily.

- Si, como el chico de Ravenclaw que se puso a bailar encima de las mesas- los dos nos empezamos a reír por el gracioso recuerdo. Cuando abrí los ojos después de estar riéndome, me encontré con la gris mirada de Sirius Black. Estaba de pié detrás del sillón de Lupin. Este levantó la vista para ver a quién miraba.

- Ey Canuto, pensaba que ya estarías durmiendo- saludó Lupin.

- Bueno ahí es a dónde me dirigía- él seguía mirándome, no sé por qué pero... no me esperaba nada bueno de esa mirada.

Se acercó a mi. Yo lo vi todo a cámara lenta. Seguía teniendo la vista fija en mí, un paso, otro... cuando ya estaba enfrente mío, se agachó, apoyándose en el sillón y me dio un leve beso, fue solo un roce. Yo había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto, cuando los abrí, sentía que los labios me quemaban y miré a Black. Tuvo que ver algo divertido en mí, porque sonrío y volvió a su estatura normal.

- Que sueñes conmigo Marilyn Angelina Harrison- se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en el hombro de Lupin- querido Lunático, ahora sí me voy a dormir.

_000_

Miré la Luna, faltaba poco para que estuviese llena. Saldríamos con lunático, nos divertiríamos y volveríamos a la cama... donde yo debería estar. Hacía como una hora que había dejado a Evans en el pasillo de al lado, supuestamente tendría que pasar por aquí para llegar a la sala común. No la he visto y de aquí no me he movido. Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana. Si en realidad soy un estúpido... ella se dedica a ligar con chicos¿y yo qué hago? Me apoyo en una ventana esperando verla irse a la sala común.

Sentí que me tocaban suavemente el brazo, giré la vista y me encontré a Jessica Watkins. Bajita, ojos azules, boca generosa, bien formada, aparentemente delicada... habíamos estado juntos un par de veces el año pasado. Siempre había sido un placer, y ella siempre había comprendido que _yo_ no pudiera tener una relación seria.

- Menos mal que eres tú James, por un momento llegué a pensar que era un profesor- su voz era tranquila. No se por qué, no podía apartar la vista de ella- ¡imagínate que me llegan a pillar por los pasillos a esta horas!- Evans había besado a otros chicos, yo también podía besar a otras chicas¿no?- James¿qué haces aquí ?

- Besarte.

Me agaché y la bese. Siempre había recordado los besos de Jessica como increíbles. Era la típica chica adorable a la luz, una fiera en la oscuridad. Pero esa noche su beso me pareció...soso, le faltaba algo, y obviamente no llegaba a ser ni de lejos como el que le había dado a Lily.

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho, intentaba desabotonarme la camisa. Le cogí las manos y corté el beso. Vi su mirada a través de la luz de luna, si la soltaba las manos y la volvía a besar, podríamos hacerlo ahí mismo si yo quisiese. Y estas son las preguntas¿Quieres James¿Dejarás de pensar en Lily Evans mientras estés con ella¿Cómo te sentirás cuando todo acabe y te des cuentas de que no es _ella_¿Eso es justo para Jessica?

- Jessica, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la sala común- vi como fruncía el ceño y abría la boca para pedir una explicación- Necesito estar solo.

Antes de irse, hizo un poco de teatro: resopló, me empujó ligeramente hacia un lado, intentó levantar dignamente la cabeza y se fue moviendo excesivamente las caderas. La vi desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo. En ese instante me sentí un ser despreciable, había utilizado a Jessica momentos después de liarme con Evans. Ahora tengo dos opciones: ser el prometido perfecto y desvivirme por Evans o seguir su ejemplo y liarme con cualquiera.

_000_

Caminé por los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Como no está Hannah no hablo con nadie. Y últimamente siempre tengo la tarea hecha dos días antes de tener que entregarla... demasiado tiempo libre para una persona que siempre está sola. Me abracé a mi misma y cerré los ojos para sentir la brisa otoñal en mi cara. ¿Por qué soy tan rara? Todo el mundo piensa que porque soy directa y callada, tengo que ser calculadora y fría. Cuando la verdad es que a veces necesito saber que alguien me necesita, que me hecha de menos, o que simplemente me quiere saludar.

Me dirigí hacía el lado contrario de donde se solía poner todo el mundo, es decir más allá de la arboleda que había a los pies del lago. La otra cosa que me seguía rondando por la cabeza, era el tema Lupin. Esta mañana le pillé mirándome en el desayuno. Que me estuviese mirando, podía significar dos cosas: la primera, es que me estuviese mirando porque quería ver si estaba enferma, y si por eso había faltado a clase. O la segunda, me podía estar mirando porque seguía pensando en el beso que nos habíamos dado y le gustaba. Obviamente, yo pienso que es la primera. Dentro de... agaché la cabeza y me miré la muñeca en busca de ver que hora era... un cuarto de hora, empezaría la clase de refuerzo. ¿Debería ir¿Para qué?

A lo lejos vi algo negro, estaba a los pies de un árbol. Yo, como curiosa número uno me acerqué a ver lo que era. Era una carpeta, miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Me senté y cogí la capeta. Tenía la intención de abrirla, pero solo para ver si ponía algún nombre, no es que quiera ver que hay en ella. Nada más abridla me quedé petrificada. Dentro había un dibujo increíble. Levanté la vista y volví a mirar el dibujo, era la misma imagen; el lago a lo lejos, el castillo, hasta habían personas paseando, era increíble. Seguí pasando dibujos Todos eran súper realista, había uno de Sulghorn dando clase, otro de dos pájaros, otro de una pareja dándose un beso, una chica llorando... ¡Todos esos dibujos transmitían algo tan...! no habían palabras para expresar los sentimientos que me transmitían. Sentía una oleada de felicidad. Necesitaba ver a alguien, necesitaba ... miré otra vez al reloj, quedaban diez minutos para que empezase la clase, llegaría tarde, pero llegaría.

Cogí la carpeta y empecé hacía el castillo con una cosa clara, conocería a la persona que había dibujado esos dibujos.

0000

- Lily¿me estas diciendo que te enrollaste apasionadamente contra una pared con James Potter?- ¿cuántas veces se lo tenía que repetir?.

- Si, Marilyn. Pero ya te he dicho que él estaba muy enfadado, que me echó mil cosas en cara, y todas ellas ciertas. Soy horrible- me siento como una egoísta que no ve más allá de sus propias narices. Nunca me paré a pensar en los sentimientos de Potter, siempre era yo, yo y yo.

- ¿Y qué¿Cómo besa?- tenía una sonría pícara con mirada a juego. Le encantaba que me hubiese besado con Potter.

- Pues...- miré a ambos lados del gran comedor sonrojada, luego me agaché más hacía ella y sonreí mientras decía- maravillosamente, al final creo que voy a encontrar beneficios a esto de casarme con él.

La dos no empezamos a reír. Aunque he de decir que la risa se me quitó de golpe cuando al mirar hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor, me encontré a Potter abrazando y susurrando cariñosamente a una chica, mientras entraba a cenar. Siento que la sangre me hierve. ¿Ese tío de que iba?

- ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunté a Marilyn entre dientes.

- Si cariño, pero mejor respira- me puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a liarse con otras tías?

- Lily, hasta hace una semana tú también lo hacías...- me lo decía de la manera más dulce para que no me enfadase más.

- Si, pero hace una semana no nos habíamos besado, ni tampoco habíamos hablado del tema y ...- se habían sentado a unos metros y él la había empezado a besar. Me levanté decidida a partirle la cara, pero Marilyn me agarró para que no fuera, haciendo que me volviese a sentar.

- No hagas tonterías.

- Es que me lo cargo... -estuve toda la cena pendiente de la 'parejita'. Solo una cosa me distrajo de ellos, y fue solo porque me pareció súper fuerte que Black hubiese dado un pico a Marilyn delante de Lupin, el trato era que la ayudase con él, no que la besase delante de él - ¿Y qué hiciste cuando se fue¿De verdad te dijo que sueñes conmigo?

- Si. Me quedé ahí como cinco minutos, toda roja y con Lupin mirándome sorprendido...¡me quería morir! Al final decidí que lo mejor era huir. Cogí mis cosas le dije hasta mañana y subí.

- ¿Cuándo has quedado con Black?

- Pasado mañana, vamos que el viernes. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que supuestamente vamos a hacer. Lily no te des la vuelta.-dijo mirando hacia atrás con el ceno fruncido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Potter viene por el pasillo con la tía esa. Se están abrazando y...¡no me lo puedo creer!

Me di la vuelta para ver como Potter le plantaba un beso a esa tía a pocos pasos de mí. ¡Y en medio de todo el comedor! Se que no debería hacer lo que tengo pensado, dado que soy premio anual pero...No me puedo resistir, apunté a la tipa esa (mentalmente anoté que tenía que averiguar su nombre) y susurré mientras a la apuntaba '_fornuculus'. _Inmediatamente empezó a rascase la espalda, pero no me bastaba quería más. Medite dos segundos y la volví a apuntar, solo que esta vez, mientras susurraba '_tragababosas_' Potter me miraba.

La chica se separó de Potter y empezó a vomitar babosas. Se formó un gran revuelo en el Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo se levanta para ayudarla o para verla vomitar. Yo sin sentir remordimientos, me levanté aún mirando a Potter y sin despedirme de Marilyn me dirigí hacía la salida del Gran Comedor sabiendo perfectamente que Potter me seguiría.

0000

000

00

0

¿Qué tal? Bueno antes que nada he de decir que no me esperaba tantos reviews en el cap anterior. Ya me había acostumbredo a dos, tres...¡y fue un gran regalo de cumpleaños por vuestra parte! Por cierto para quien preguntó cumplí 16. No he podido responder a vuestros review porque no he parado. He estado trabajando y he tenido una semana libre hasta oy, en la que solo dormí tres días en mi casa por que no paré de salir. No se cuando podré volver a publicar porque mañana me voy de viaje (a ver a los abuelos) a Madrid y no vuelvo hasta el 4, y a donde voy no ay ni ordenador... si, lo se. Pero solo espero que el prox cap valga la pena, para recompensaros por la tardanza.

Sobre la pregunta de _Elizabeth Potter Granger_ si Sirius se quedará con Marilyn y si Remus con Anne... los siento pero si te la contestara no tendría ningun chiste la historia. _ Sumi Black_, gracias por la crítica y espero que este te haya gustao más

**Muchas gracias a:** _Miriam, Sumi Black, Monse Evans, Katimon, MysweetAngel, Elizabeth Potter Granger, Leliawood, Carito-Potter y Ruaida. _(Me habeis subido la moral)

Y esto es todo... por ahora.

_**oDarame**_


	8. ¿¡En qué está pensando?

_**La próxima bruja de la familia.**_

_**Cap8¿¡ En qué está pensando!?**_

Vi a James seguir a Evans. Seguramente, había sido ella la que había hechizado a Watkins. La verdad, creo que lo que había echo James ha sido un poco estúpido¿besar a Watkins delante de Evans¿Conociendo él, el temperamento de Evans? Dejémoslo en puntos suspensivos. Miré hacía donde estaba la mitad del Comedor intentando ayudar a Watkins o divirtiéndose mientras la veían vomitar. Miré el plato que tenía delante... ¡puaj! Se me habían quitado las ganas de cenar.

Miré hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, Anne no estaba. Posiblemente, con todo el alboroto que se había formado decidió irse a su Sala Común. Sabiamente seguí su ejemplo. Me levanté y recogí mis cosas.

-Remus¿te vas ya?- me preguntó Peter, que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius. Parecía que aunque acababa de ver a una chica vomitando babosas, eso no pudiese impedir que comiese. Asentí mientras terminaba de coger mis cosas- ¿vas a la enfermería?

-Si tíos, ver a Watkins vomitar me a quitado el apetito.

-¿Quién a vomitado?- preguntó Sirius. Era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la cena, tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo de las babosas. Desde que le vi besar a Harrison estaba un poco raro conmigo... ¿qué le estaría pasando?

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Me dirigí tranquilamente a la salida del Gran Comedor esquivando la zona babosa. No podía pensar ahora en Sirius, Anne Hopkins se había convertido en mi prioridad. Había venido a clase después de faltar una semana. Entró acalorada, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Se disculpo por llegar tarde, y con sólo una carpeta en la mano se sentó a ver cómo daba clase (cosa que me ponía muy nervioso). Al terminar, me regaló una sonrisa y se fue tan rápido como vino.

Si el que fuese a mis clases después del beso me dio qué pensar, ahora que ha vuelto ha venir no me la quito de la cabeza. No les puedo contar esto a los chicos. Intentarían ayudarme, querrían conocerla... y no, esta vez no les diré nada.

Miré a la Luna. Mañana estaría llena.

No la veré en tres largos días.

0000

Merlín¡qué cabreo tengo encima¿¡Qué se creía _ese_ haciendo _eso_, delante de mí¡ Ahora se iba a enterar! Tres segundos después de salir del Gran Comedor, detrás de mí empecé a escuchar pasos marcados y rápidos. Por segunda vez en la semana, James Potter me empujó contra la pared, acorralándome. Solo que esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza que lo anterior.

-¡Auch!- abrí los ojos tras el impacto. Estaba muy enfadado... o eso me intentaba dar a entender... estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero sus ojos... ¡se estaba divirtiendo! Lo veía en sus ojos¡lo había hecho aposta!- ¡Estúpido¡Todo lo has hecho adrede¿¡Verdad!?- empecé a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho, y él¡empezó a reírse!

-Jajaja- me agarró por las muñecas- ¡Si te hubieses visto mientras maldecías a Jessica!, Jajaja- le miré alucinada- ¡La perfecta y sabihonda Evans haciendo vomitar a una pobre e inocente chica!

-Serás...- miré mis muñecas. Las tenía atrapadas contra su pecho. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a su hombro y lo mordí con toda la rabia que pude. Pero lo hice con más fuerza cuando lo oí reír. ¡Era incorregible!

-Evans- me lo dijo en plan: 'suéltame'. Pero lo ignoré- Evans.- lalaralará (tendría que rogármelo).

Sentí algo cálido en la oreja...espera¿¡me está besando la oreja!? Miré a la derecha, me encontré con su cuello. ¿¡En qué está pensando¿Y yo? Intenté separarme, pero me imitó mordiéndomela también. Nos quedamos un rato así, como dos tontos. Dejé de morderle. Si no lo hacía yo, él no lo iba ha hacer.

-Ya puedes soltarme, estúpido- nada, no hacía nada. Moví las muñecas sugiriéndole que me las soltara. Dejó de morderme la oreja y me encaró. Me miraba con una expresión relajada tirando a seria. Cuando le miré, me di cuenta de que en algún momento de la discusión, la ira inicial se había desvanecido. A lo mejor porque no se había parado de reír, o porque... no lo sé...

-No, aún no puedo.- Me miró durante un momento más. Después se fue inclinando hacia mí con claras intenciones. Me iba ha besar. Le miré los labios, yo también tenía ganas...¡argh! También tenía ganas de besar los labios que hacía diez minutos había besado otra chica. Nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros cuando le dije:

-Ni se te ocurra besarme, cuando lo acabas de hacer con otra chica.- mi voz sonó glacial. Él se paró en seco mirándome incrédulo- y más vale que me sueltes de una vez Potter. -Tuvimos un duelo de miradas, él seguía sorprendido y yo intentaba no mirar sus labios mientras me decía a mí misma que tenía que hacerme valorar.

-Como quieras... Evans- dicho esto me soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Baje la vista al suelo y me perdí en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

0000

Derek Hamilton.

Slytherin.

De sexto curso.

¿Sería él?

Tiene el pelo castaño, es guapo, tiene los ojos azules y un buen cuerpo. Aunque también es un Slytherin, siempre está solo y me da un poco de miedo. Siempre me lo ha dado, y no se por qué. Desde que encontré la carpeta, decidí ir todos los días a la arboleda donde la encontré. Me sentaba y me siento (como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo) en la rama de unos de los árboles más cercanos adónde encontré la carpeta.

La primera vez que le vi cerca del árbol, estaba como nervioso y buscando con la mirada alrededor de árbol. ¿A caso buscaría la carpeta? Después se sentó apoyándose en el tronco. Se puso a hacer la tarea, a mirar a los terrenos... hasta que se fue. Han pasado dos días desde entonces, sigue viniendo a la misma hora y suele hacer lo mismo, pero yo no le veo dibujar... o si, no lo se. ¿Qué debo hacer¿Acercarme a él y decirle: Hola, soy tu compañera desde primero y quería saber si eres el artista que ha pintado estos dibujos? No, no puedo hacer eso. O sí. En ese momento pensé, que tampoco podía pedirle a Lupin que me besara... pero lo hice.

En un ataque momentáneo de valentía, agarré mi mochila y me preparé para bajar del árbol. Yo podía hacerlo. Una vez en el suelo, me acerque a él temerosa. No, me paré en seco. Yo podía. Levanté la cabeza y me dirigí hacia a él decidida. Estaba sentado leyendo algo con la mochila al lado. Me quedé a dos pasos de él, ni me miraba. Me preparé para decirle algo, pero inesperadamente se me adelantó.

-Por fin bajaste del árbol Hopkins, lo cierto es que empezabas a ponerme nervioso.- dijo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera mirarme.¿Cómo me había visto?- supongo que quieres decirme algo.

-Si, supones bien. Quería saber si...- busqué entre mis libros-...si esta carpeta es tuya.- cuando dije carpeta se puso tenso y me miró por primera vez. Me quede petrificada, esa mirada era...increíble, aunque me seguía dando miedo. A lo mejor ese era el efecto que ejercía la mía, aunque dudo que sea tan impactante.

-No.- no se por qué, pero no le creo.

-¿Estas seguro? Mira, tiene dibujos dentro.- dije abriéndola y enseñándole uno de los dibujos.

-Hopkins¿de verdad piensas que tengo pinta de dibujante?- estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué importa mi opinión. Justo dónde están tus cosas ahora, encontré la carpeta. Vienes todos los días, o al menos los tres últimos. Eres tú, lo sé.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- dejó de mirarme para volver a su libro.

Es él, estoy segura, y yo, averiguaré quién pintó esos dibujos.

0000

Miré a la puerta de la biblioteca. Severus acababa de entrar. Desde que había intentado hablar conmigo hacía una semana, no le había visto, ni había pensado en él. Últimamente estaba demasiado absorta en James Potter... ¿Le invito a sentarse conmigo? No. Nunca acepta¿por qué lo iba ha hacer ahora? La biblioteca está casi vacía. Seríamos unos seis en toda la biblioteca, contando a la Madame Pince. Demasiados para un viernes.

Entre él y yo habían cuatro mesas vacías por medio. Nos podíamos ver como si se hubiese sentado enfrente mío en mi mesa. A veces era tan estúpido con eso de la reputación... Volví a mirar a la puerta, esta vez entró Remus Lupin, Potter... ¿por qué todo me recuerda a Potter? Ese estúpido, han pasado dos días desde la discusión y ni se a dignado a mirarme. Seguro que se va ha poner las botas en la fiesta de Halloween, siempre hace lo mismo, o eso dicen. Se emborracha y se lía con unas cuatro tontas. Pero eso a mí me da igual, por que pienso ir a esa fiesta tan guapa que...

-Lily¿podemos hablar un momento?- tras escuchar el susurro, levanté la mirada del libro, Severus me miraba suplicante. Le iba ha decir que si, aunque hice parecer que dudaba. Empecé a recoger los libros. Miré hacia la mesa dónde se había sentado, estaba vacía, no había cogido ni un solo libro. Había venido a la biblioteca buscándome. Eso me halagó y sorprendió a la vez. No será tan malo hablar con él un rato, además es mi amigo y debería saber que me voy a casar. Se lo va a tomar muy mal cuando se entere de que Potter está implicado en el asunto.

Sin decir nada me levanté y me dirigí a la salida con Severus detrás. Camino a la salida miré a Lupin, éste me miraba con una muestra de curiosidad y sorpresa en la cara. Normal, está viendo a la prometida y al peor enemigo de su amigo juntos... ¿se lo dirá a Potter? Abrí la puerta y la solté detrás de mí. Seguimos caminando en silencio, solté mis cosas en la escalera más cercana a la biblioteca y me senté. Severus se quedo de pié.

-Lily¿por qué me has estado evitando?- no esta enfadado ni tampoco triste, su tono de voz da a entender indiferencia. Hace mucho tiempo que no noto ningún tipo de sentimientos en su voz.

-No te estoy evitando, Severus lo que pasa es que...- empecé a hablar. Le conté cuando llegué a casa de mi abuela y me enteré que me iba a casar, cuando me encontré con Potter en el tren...todo exceptuando el beso y el encuentro fuera del Gran Comedor del otro día. Y en todo momento le dije que yo no me quería casar con Potter, Severus le odiaba. De vez en cuando hacía una mueca, como si se hubiese tomado algo muy amargo.

Hablamos hasta que le dije que Marilyn me esperaba para que la ayudase en una cita que iba tener. La verdad es que quedé con ella media hora más tarde. Pero Severus solo decía monosílabos o algún insulto dirigido para Potter, y eso, me ponía muy nerviosa. No quiero seguir pensando en Potter todo el rato. Solo quiero tener el fin de semana en paz, antes de que llegue Halloween.

0000

Me miré por quinta vez en el espejo.

-Lily¿de verdad crees que me queda mejor el abrigo negro que el marrón¿Debería llevar gorro? – todo esto lo decía mientras me ponía por tercera vez el pintalabios.

-Marilyn- seguí revoloteando por la habitación.- Por todos... ¡Marilyn, para de una vez!- me paré en seco y la miré por primera vez en... ¿una hora?- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Vas a salir con Black¿verdad? Si te poner así por una cita con Black, no sé como te pondrás si llegas a tener una con Lupin- La miré asombrada. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa? Solamente era Sirius Black. Solo era una cita... y ya está.

-Tienes razón- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a ella.- No sé porque me he puesto tan nerviosa. Solo es Black.

-¿No será que te ha empezado a gustar?

-¿¡Qué!?- me levanté de golpe.- Lily, estas empezando a alucinar. ¡Es como si yo te dijera que te gusta Potter!

-Si... lo siento. ¿A qué hora quedasteis?

-Mmm... a las seis¿qué hora es?- la cara de Lily se contrajo.

-Marilyn... son las seis y cuarto.

No dije nada más. Cogí mi varita, un poco de dinero y salí de la habitación. Tardaría en llegar a la entrada unos sietes minutos. ¡Le voy ha hacer esperar casi media hora! Vale, bajar las escaleras, correr por el pasillo, girar la esquina... ¡Pum! Caí al suelo encima de alguien, le había atropellado. Levanté la cabeza y me quede en estado de shock cuando me di cuenta de que estaba encima de Remus Lupin.

0000

000

00

0

_Bueno...¡Muchas gracias por los review¡No esperaba más que en último cap!_

_ **Gracias a:** Ruaida, Katimon, Elianita11, Blanks Malfoy, MYsweetAngel, Leliawood, Andrea316, Lady Tomoe, Mimig2, Marce, Monse Evans y Brown Potter!!!_

_No he contestado ningún review por que no he tenido tiempo (lo siento). Ayer terminé de trabajar y mañana empiezo las clases, y no se cuando publicaré el próx. (espero que pronto). Se que el cap no esta para tirar cohetes pero espero que os guste y que el próx. más._

_ Con mucho cariño para todos los lectores._

_ **oDarame**_


	9. Disfraces

_**La próxima bruja de la familia.**_

_**Cap9: Disfraces.**_

-¡Silencio por favor!-dije con la varita en el cuello, para que mi voz retumbase en toda la clase Esperé a que la gente se quedase en silencio. A veces, ser perfecto tenía sus complicaciones. - Bueno, todos sabéis que soy Remus Lupin. Vale, se os ha reunido aquí porque este año los perfectos y la organización de actos de Griffindor quieren que la fiesta de Halloween sea distinta. En la sala común de Griffindor solo habrá gente de otras casas de doce a una. Y los disfraces no serán de libre elección... - todos se giraron a su compañero de al lado y se escucharon varias protestas.

Me giré a la izquierda para mirar a Lily. Odio hablar en público, y más cuando es un público difícil. La clase que habíamos elegido para la reunión era grande, pero para tres cursos enteros se quedaba pequeña. ¡Estúpido Siruis¡Había empezado a deslumbrarme la cara con un espejo! Se reía con James y con Peter a lo bajo. Tener amigos para esto... Entre todo el follón que se había formado encontré la mirada de Anne. Tenía el seño fruncido... que guapa estaba.

-¡Eh¡Si no os calláis no os podremos explicar la fiesta de Halloween¡Y si no se explica no habrá fiesta!- Lily y su temperamento explosivo... pero la verdad es que hace efecto.

-Bueno, y los disfraces no serán de libre elección, serán al azar. Todos los años los disfraces se repiten un montón. Así que hemos decidido que habrá parejas de disfraces. Tenemos dos urnas con papeles en los que pone un disfraz. La fiesta empezará a las once y a las doce será el baile de Halloween. En ese baile cada persona tendrá que bailar con su pareja de disfraz. Las urnas están hechizadas, te ponen de pareja con el que estéticamente sois más compatibles –todos sonrieron al escuchar la última frase-¡Qué las chicas hagan una fila delante de Lily y que los chicos la hagan delante de mí!

0000

_**Una semana y cinco días después. **_

_**Noche de Halloween.**_

Me apoyé en uno de los espejos que ahora sustituían a las paredes. Todo excepto las escaleras, las mesas con las bebidas, un par de sillones y la chimenea eran espejos, o mejor dicho habían sido maldecidos por un hechizo óptico que hemos aprendido los de séptimo la semana pasada en clase. A pesar de estar en Noviembre, hace un calor infernal. Toda la habitación está cubierta de una ligera capa de niebla, y de vez en cuando sientes una suave brisa refrescante en la cara. La cena estuvo genial, aunque creo que voy a reventar. Todos los de quinto, sexto y séptimo nos fuimos antes para prepararnos. La fiesta de esta noche va ha ser... no hay palabras.

Me di la vuelta y me miré en uno de los espejos. Mientras me observaba a mí mismo, empecé a subirme las mangas de la camisa hasta encima de los codos. Voy de vampiro. Un vampiro disfrazado de muggle: camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones negros de vestir y un hechizo que hace que los dientes sean como los de un vampiro durante doce horas. Sonreí al ver mi nuevo ¿pendiente? me lo hice con Remus cuando él...Vi un reflejo rojo en uno de los espejos. Me giré esperando encontrarme a Lily en alguna parte de la sala común. Pero había sido Peter y su estúpida peluca roja de payaso.

Estoy paranoico. No, esa no es la palabra... es una especie de obsesión. No paro de pensar en ella: la busco en el Mapa Merodeador, en clase la miro a escondidas y también en los pasillos... ¡argh¿Y qué hace ella? Me ignora, pasa de mí. Me lo dejó bien claro el otro día cuando me dijo que no la besara. Vale, en parte tenía razón. Me acababa de besar delante de sus narices con otra chica. Pero hay formas y formas de decir las cosas. Lo que pasa es que no quiero nada con ella... de verdad, nada. Sólo la observo, y no es que lo haga con fines ocultos, simplemente me gusta observarla... no, simplemente la observo y punto. Esto de pensar por qué hago las cosas, se lo dejo a Lunático.

Aunque lo que de verdad me ronda por la cabeza fueron sus palabras: "_Ni se te ocurra besarme, cuando lo acabas de hacer con otra chica." _¿Eso que significa¿Qué si no me hubiese besado con Jessica ella me habría dejado besarla¿Me dejaría besarla delante de alguien? Así la gente sabría que es mi chica... mi prometida. Metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sentí la carta que me había enviado la abuela por la mañana.

_Querido James._

_Me alegra no haber recibido tantas cartas de Minerva como el año pasado. ¿Cómo estáis tú y Sirius? Dile a Sirius que he estado practicando a ese juego muggle... el póquer y que en navidades le voy a dar una paliza. Bueno me desvío del motivo de esta carta, que es Lily. Espero que la estés tratando como se merece y que no pueda obtener de su parte motivo de queja. Sabes que es buena chica, inteligente, educada, bonita y encantadora. Solo la he visto una vez y he de decir que aunque le afectó mucho la noticia de vuestro compromiso, no tuve ni tengo ningún tipo de queja sobre como nos trato a Elisa y a mí._

_Bueno, he hablado con Dumbeldore y está de acuerdo en que este año las vacaciones de navidad de Lily y de ti sean más largas. A finales de este mes iréis a pasar unas semanas con la familia de Lily, después vendréis a casa a celebrar la navidad aquí y se anunciará públicamente vuestro compromiso. Ya sé lo que estas pensando sobre lo de anunciar vuestro compromiso James, pero las cosas hay que hacerlas bien. No sé lo que opinará Lily, pero he estado hablando con su abuela y hemos creído que lo más conveniente es que finjas un poco y eso en Hogwarts para guardar las apariencias James._

_También sé lo que piensas sobre esto querido, pero tienes que pensar un poco en Lily. Sabes lo mala que es la gente. Si se enteran de que vuestro compromiso es debido a un juramento inquebrantable, no pararán de hablar de vosotros y de sentenciar vuestro matrimonio al desastre. Háblale de esto a Lily._

_Te quiere con todo su corazón._

_Leonor Potter._

0000

Llevo dos horas lista. Me he puesto la ropa que Hannah me envió desde San Mungo y supuestamente ya debería estar abajo. Pero es que... la ropa es... mejor dicho, la poca ropa es muy ¿sexy? Son unos pantalones vaqueros que me llegan por las rodillas; una camisa celeste desgastada súper ancha a la que le faltan todos los botones menos los tres últimos, y en la que las mangas están cosidas de manera que queden remangadas por los codos; un sujetador negro y unas botas a la antigua que me quedan anchísimas en los gemelos. ¿Cómo voy a bajar vestida así¿Por qué tubo que elegir Hannah la ropa y enviármela¿Por qué tengo que ir de pirata? Maldito Derek, mira que se rió ayer al enterarse.

_Miré a Derek. Después de llevar dos semanas yendo al árbol le llamo Derek. Los primeros días me ignoraba completamente, el tercero estuve todo el rato silbando para que se molestara y me dijera algo. Pero lo único que hizo fue ponerse a silbar habiendo la segunda voz, cuando terminó la canción simplemente nos reímos y nos miramos. Después, empezó a ayudarme con algunas asignaturas y a veces me hablaba de las novelas de misterio que leía._

_Pero lo que más me gusta del tiempo que paso con él, son esos momentos que nos quedamos en silencio sin decir nada. Sólo silencio. Me siento como... no sé expresarlo. Seguí mirando el ensayo de pociones sin llegar a leerlo nunca. Alto ahí Anne¡No puedes pensar estas cosas¡Es Derek! El frío y malvado Slytherin al que le as tenido miedo siempre... él no puede gustarme, y no me gusta. De repente oí a lo lejos el ulular de una lechuza. Por pura curiosidad levante la vista, no esperaba la respuesta de Hannah hasta mañana. Sentí como Derek también levantaba la mirada. No muy lejos de nosotros se acercaba la lechuza de Hannah con un gran y pesado paquete._

_-¿Estas esperando algo?- me preguntó._

-No, en realidad no. Pero parece que me ha contestado antes de tiempo- hice una mueca al pensar en lo que me podía haber enviado Hannah.

_-¿Quién?- la lechuza dejó el paquete a mis pies y se me acercó esperando a que le diera la propina. Me giré hacia él y le miré preguntándole sin decirlo si tenía algo de comer.- Mmm... Sí espera._

_-Hannah. Es extraño me envió una carta esta mañana y la contesté al mediodía, no me debería contestar hasta mañana y menos con un paquete- acepté un trozo de regaliz negra que me ofrecía para la lechuza y observé como le daba un mordisco a otra sin interés._

_-Creo que sé quién es... la chica que siempre estaba contigo y que nunca deja de sonreír¿verdad¿Sé a cambiado de colegio? No la he visto._

_-Tiene viruela de dragón, está en San Mungo... - hice una pausa para intentar abrir el nudo de la cuerda que rodeaba la caja-... ¡mierda¡Ni se te ocurra reírte!- miré mi uña rota con pena y dolor, al levantar la cabeza vi como sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_-Anda, déjame a mí... yo no corro peligro- dijo mientras me enseñaba sus manos para que viese que tenía las uñas pulcramente cortadas -¿Qué me decías de tu amiga?_

_-Pues, que dentro de una semana vuelve a clase. Lleva más de dos meses en San Mungo y por lo visto ya se le han caído las costras de las... no sé muy bien de qué se le han caído las costras pero tampoco quiero imaginármelo.- mientras hablaba él tenía una pequeña pelea con el nudo._

_-¿Sois muy buenas amigas?_

_-Si, además no ha habido ni un día en la que no nos hayamos mandado una lechuza... ¡Por fin!- había conseguido quitar el nudo y estaba abriendo la caja... cosa que no me gusta del todo. Estaba sacando las cosas de la caja._

-_Botas, una camisa demasiado grande para ti, un... sujetador, un pañuelo... ¿Hopkins para qué quieres todo esto?-¡Había tocado un sujetador mío! Madre mía¿me lo tenía que devolver justamente ahora?_

_-No... No lo sé.- cogí la caja y en el fondo vi una nota._

_Querida Anne:_

_Solo te diré que como no te pongas este disfraz no te vuelvo a hablar._

_Hannah_

_PD¡Ni se te ocurra coser los botones a la camisa!_

_PDD: No podía dejar que fueses con esa ropa... _

_-Esto es... mi disfraz de Halloween- esta vez no pudo contener un ataque de risa, cosa que me sorprendió mucho. Entre carcajada y carcajada solo pude distinguir un: "Esto no me lo puedo perder"._

Volví a mirar la puerta de la habitación. Iba a salir del cuarto, a bajar a la fiesta y me lo pasaré bien. No porque Hannah se enfade o por lo que pueda pensar Remus o Derek de mi, sino lo haré porque... ¿quiero pasármelo bien?

0000

Soy un Pirata. No, un Pirata Sexy. Le guiñé un ojo al espejo del baño. El único inconveniente de ir de pirata es el pañuelo. El resto me gusta. Camisa holgada con los botones abiertos, pantalones pegados y... mi nuevo tatuaje en el pecho. Sonreí al recordar la cara que pusieron los chicos cuando llegué a la habitación con mi nuevo tatuaje. Lo tengo en el pecho, son varias runas... con tranquilidad me coloqué el cinturón y luego puse el otro... no sé cómo se llama pero el cinturón en el que pones la... ¿pisatola? Como se llame, la cara que pondrá Marilyn al verme de... Marilyn...

_¿Dónde se habría metido? Miré por quinta vez en cinco minutos el reloj. No llegaríamos a la entrada del cuarteto de cuerda en la cafetería. Diez galeones desperdiciados. ¿Por qué la habré citado en la puerta entrada en vez de en la sala común? Si lo hubiese hecho de esa manera podría haberme puesto a gritar su nombre o hacer que una chica la fuese a buscar a su habitación. Miré al hall vacío. Todo el mundo se había ido ya a Hosmeade. Miré las escaleras, tendré que ir a buscarla. No sé por qué, pero tengo que ir a buscarla..._

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Esta noche voy a triunfar, me dije a mí mismo... y no pensaré en Marilyn.

0000

¿Por qué a mí? No entiendo por qué me ha tenido que tocar un disfraz tan tétrico. Heavy, hevata o lo como se llame¡no me gusta¡Llevo una cresta! Con muchas pociones fijadoras y tras una hora conseguí que mi pelo rizado se volviese liso y que se quedasen quietos hacia arriba. Cogí las argollas del lavabo y me las puse mientras me miré en el espejo. Tenía los ojos exageradamente pintados de negro; me podría haber pintado los labios de rojo (pero decidí que mejor no); tenía las orejas llenas de piercings, tenía otro debajo del labio y en la lengua, pero claro esta, que mañana dejaría de ser un colador para volver a ser normal; me puse una camisa de asillas escotada negra dejando ver el encaje del sujetador; tenía un montón de pulseras, collares y anillos; unos pantalones de pitillos medios rotos, con dos cinturones de chapas y unas botas militares... madre mía.

¿De qué iría disfrazado Remus¿...Y Sirius?

_-¡Mierda¡Lupin lo siento mucho¡No me paré a mirar¡Iba demasiado deprisa¡Espera que...!- me quedé ahí sentada, sin habla y con cara de estúpida. Os preguntaréis el por qué de esta patética situación. Es simple: Remus Lupin está sentado ni a medio metro de mí, despeinado y riéndose a carcajada viva. Nunca le había visto reírse así, ni tan guapo... no, mentira, solo una vez, y le vi de lejos con sus amigos.- ¿Tan fuerte ha sido el golpe¿Tienes la vista borrosa?-paró un momento de reírse y me miró como atónito¡para después reírse con más entusiasmo!_

_Miré el reloj. Aun que por mí me quedaría aquí, sentada mirándole como una boba, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Él seguía sentado mientras yo me puse a recoger sus libros. ¿Sirius se habrá cansado de esperarme y se habrá ido¿Me quedo un rato con Lupin? "Marilyn has quedado con Black, no con Lupin. ¡Asume tus actos!" Eso sería exactamente lo que me diría Lily si estuviese aquí y si pudiéramos hablar por telepatía. Le di los libros a Lupin, que poco a poco dejaba de reírse._

_-Lupin, siento lo del golpe. Tengo que irme llego tardísimo.- miré al reloj otra vez. Demasiado tarde._

_-O sí, claro. ¿Has quedado con alguien?_

_-Sí... sí, con... ¡Lily!-¿por qué le he mentido? Sentía como me empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos.-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya._

_-Marilyn- era Sirius._

Me di con la palma de la mano en la frente. Tenía que dejar en eso, ya a pasado casi dos semanas y lo echo, echo está. Volví a mirarme en el espejo insegura, tras unos momentos de inyección de autoestima, sonreí. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en la fiesta.

0000

No quiero. No quiero ponerme tacones. ¡Los odio! Miré con rencor a la puerta del baño, donde Marilyn tatareaba mientras se maquillaba. Ella es la que me ha obligado a ponérmelos, me dijo: "_Una vampiresa sin tacones, no es una vampiresa"_. No me gusta tener que ir de vampiresa. Me he tenido que maquillar mucho los ojos de negro; ponerme un vestido de corsé, el cual aprieta mucho, es sin mangas y por las rodillas, con toda la parte de abajo rota a tiras; tener que utilizar un hechizo para que los dientes me crecieran; y los tacones. Lo único que me gusta del disfraz es el pelo ondulado y medio despeinado, que me queda muy bien.

¿De qué irá disfrazado James? Seguro que de payaso... Desde la última vez que hablamos, cuando lo del Gran Comedor, no me ha vuelto a hablar. Le he pillado unas cuantas veces mirándome, pero... obviamente me mirará para luego reírse de mí o algo así. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto. No me despedí de Marilyn¿para qué? La vería en un rato, la cara que pondrá al ver como he dejado a Remus, ni lo reconocerá. Bajé las escaleras pensando en cuál sería mi pareja de disfraz. Supuestamente la pareja de disfraz se forma por dos personas del sexo opuesto que físicamente son concordantes entre sí, o eso decía el libro. ¿Quién pegaría conmigo?

Aún es pronto, aunque me ha dado tiempo de arreglarme yo y de ayudar a Remus, seguí las escaleras. Empecé a sentir calor. Por lo que había oído en las reuniones de la fiesta, la sala común sería un horno de muchos metros cuadrados. Poco a poco la visión de la sala común fue apareciendo ante mis ojos. ¡Era increíble! La luz era tenue pero podías ver perfectamente, todos esos espejos, la niebla en el suelo... Increíble. De repente sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca. Me di la vuelta y le vi. Vi a mi pareja de disfraz, vi a James Potter.

0000

-¡Quítate de una maldita vez del espejo, Sirius¡Ni se te ocurra reírte!

Entré en el baño poniéndome la camiseta... una camiseta negra, horrible. En el centro tiene un dibujo raro muy bruto, son como una especie de monstruo... no se. Eché del baño a Sirius de un empujón, el muy estúpido no paraba de reírse. Me miré al espejo...normal que Sirius se riese. Lily me había ayudado pintándome y maquillándome, pero la verdad es que no parezco yo. Mi pelo siempre peinado... ahora parezco un erizo, con el pelo en punta y sin ningún control; Lily me había puesto una raya negra en la parte de debajo de los ojos (me obligó); intenté subirme el pantalón, pero este volvió a colocarse de manera que se me viese todo el calzoncillo, malditos vaqueros; bajé la mirada y me encontré con los zapatos más incómodos que me he puesto en mi vida, unos tal All Star. Molesto saqué la lengua para ver ese... ¿pendiente¿Piercing? O como se llame. La cosa es que tengo otro debajo de la lengua y un montón en las orejas¿por qué los muggles se ponen estas cosas?

Fruncí el ceño al volver a escuchar la risa de Sirius, para después sonreír. Hacia tiempo que los dos no nos reíamos juntos... La verdad, es que todo se volvió muy frío desde aquel encuentro con Harrison.

_-Marilyn- dijo Sirius. Vi como ella se tensaba al escuchar su voz- Estaba preocupado cariño. Como llegabas tan tarde, imaginaba que habrías encontrado con algún problema o...- me miró con una fría sonrisa- ...con algún monstruo._

_Mientras hacía su 'actuación', porque su enfado era obvio, se había ido acercando a Harrison y ahora le pasaba el brazo por el hombro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? A Sirius sólo le falta mearla encima para marcar su territorio. Me mira como si fuese una... ¿amenaza¿Por qué? Harrison miraba al suelo sonrojada y nerviosa. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo¿Por qué ella me había dicho que había quedado con Lily si lo había hecho con Sirius?_

_-Sirius- dijo Harrison sin apartar la vista del suelo- lo que pasa es que se me fue el tiempo cuando me estaba vistiendo. Venía corriendo para no hacerte esperar más y me choqué con... Lupin._

_-Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Nos vemos luego Lunático- y antes de darme la espalda me guiñó un ojo._

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Iban a tener una cita. Me vino a la mente una imagen de Anne y mía en una cafetería. Sacudí la cabeza sintiéndome estúpido. Automáticamente saqué del bolsillo el Mapa del Merodeador, como hacía siempre que pensaba en ella. Le di un golpe con la varita y susurré: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Y empecé la búsqueda...

Otra vez estaba con ese tal... Hamilton. ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos¿Es a él a quien se va a ver después de clase? No ha faltado a las clases, no me evita. Pero siempre se va como corriendo cuando acaban, y sólo habla conmigo cuando le pregunto algo en las clases... De alguna manera esto es lo mejor para ella. Cuanto más lejos esté de mi mejor, tengo que recordar que soy un hombre lobo...

Salí del baño y me encontré con Sirius poniéndose... no, más bien duchándose en colonia. Me miró distraído y volvió a sonreír al ver mis pintas. Últimamente no somos los que éramos. James, está en su mundo pensando todo el rato en Lily, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Sirius, molesto conmigo por... ¿Harrison? Peter, bueno Peter es el de siempre. Y yo, celoso y podría decirse que obsesionado por una chica de la que sólo se cómo besa con certeza... ¡Vaya con los Merodeadores!

-¿Bajas? ¿O vas a seguir con tu ducha?- sonrió ante mi sarcasmo y me alcanzó hasta la puesta. Una vez fuera me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-¿A qué huelo bien?- tras decir esto, soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas.

-Sí, sí, tan bien como Flich o como Snape.

Bajamos las escaleras así, con Sirius pasándome el brazo por el hombro y haciendo bromas sobre su colonia o sobre mi aspecto. Una vez a bajo escuché como Sirius soltaba un silbido de admiración. Le miré sonriendo pensando que lo hacía por la decoración de la Sala Común. Pero cuando vi a quién miraba la cosa cambio. Estaba mirando a Anne... la cual estaba... guapísima e iba de...pirata.

-¿Sabes Lunático? Al final esta idea tuya de las parejas de disfraz resultó ser buena- me decía con una pícara sonrisa- Mira el pedazo bombón que me voy a comer esta noche- le agarré fuertemente la muñeca del brazo que me rodeaba el hombro y rodé los ojos hacía el mirándole de lado.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez Sirius, si la tocas... No te aseguro tanta cautela en la próxima luna llena.

-Vaya con Remus¿así qué tu y ella?- sonrió, y vi como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Recociendo la habitación y a las personas me dijo- Tranquilo, si tú la quieres para ti yo no me meto...- en su mirada vi sorpresa, la cual ocultó tras otra fría mirada. Miré hacia esa dirección y vi a... ¿Harrison vestida tan rara como yo?- Rectifico lo dicho Remus, yo no tocaré a la pirata si tu no tocas a Marilyn- le solté la muñeca y sonreí.

-Tío, no se por qué te pones así conmigo pero, descuida, no tengo el mínimo interés en Harrison.

-Tan sólo recuerda Lunático: cumple tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré con la mía.

0000

000

00

0

**LO SIENTOO!!**

De verdad, se que he tardado como cinco mil años, peroooo... es que no sabia por donde llevar el capítulo y la verdad, me lo tengo merecido por liar tanto las cosas. Se que me meresco que no me dejeis ni un review, pero... dejadme alguno pliss, me subiriais la moral. Este ha sido el capírulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida¡ocho páginas! Intentaré terminar el próximo cap lo antes posible, ya tengo algunas ideas, pero va a ser más complicado que este porque como he dicho la cosa se a liado bastante.

_**Cosas que me gustaría saber:**_

_- ¿Qué os parece Derek?_

_-¿Con quién quereis que se quede Marilyn?_

_-Personaje favorito (masculino y femenino) _

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

Lucia Bonna, MYsweetAngel, Lady Tomoe, Mimig2, Monse Evans y RM-Paws

Feliz Navidad!!!!!


	10. Cerveza de mantequilla o algo mas fuerte

_**La próxima bruja de la familia**_

_**Cap 10: Cerveza de mantequilla o algo más fuerte.**_

_ ¿Por qué me late así el corazón?_

_¿Por qué me ha dado un vuelco el estómago?_

Cogí aire sin apartar la mirada. Potter es mi pareja de disfraz, mi prometido... ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan relacionado con mi vida¿Por qué...? Da igual, lo mejor es no pensar en él. Es así de sencillo, me concentro en la fiesta, si falta algo, si hay algo roto, que no rompan nada, que él y sus amiguitos no hagan ninguna de sus bromas... Un momento, llevan como medio mes sin hacer ninguna broma. ¿Estarían cambiando¿Ellos¡Ja!

-Lily- sentí que me cogían del brazo, y sólo en ese momento aparté de él la mirada- Lily, tenemos problemas con la música- era Susan, una de las organizadoras.

-Vamos –dije mientras nos hacíamos paso entre la gente. La Sala Común se estaba empezando a llenar. Pero aunque lo intenté, no pude resistir mirar una última vez atrás. Contuve la respiración cuando encontré su mirada.

0000

Y se perdió entre la gente moviendo las caderas y su melena de fuego...

¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto un poeta? Sacudí la cabeza y busqué a los chicos entre la multitud. Vi dos cabezas que sobresalían, una de color negro y la otra castaña y con el pelo... ¿de punta? Sonreí¡Remus llevaba el pelo de punta! Me dirigí a ellos quitándome de la cabeza las tonterías esas de pelirrojas y sentimientos juntas.

-¡Ey!- dije mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a Remus y empezaba a reírme- ¡Joder Lunático¿Qué han hecho con nuestro Remus¿Y quién eres tú?

-Eso pregúntaselo a Lily, que fue ella la que me peinó.

-¡Madre mía¡Y yo que te consideraba sensato! Ponerte en manos de Lily... - dije mientras le picaba el ojo a Sirius para que me siguiera el juego.

-Remus¿Estas seguro de que éste es el disfraz? A lo mejor Lily te ha gastado una broma.

-¿Hablamos de la misma Lily? Y chicos, no cuela. He visto como le guiñabas un ojo a Sirius, James.

-Bromas... -suspiré- Chicos¿hace cuánto que no gastamos una broma?- nos quedamos los tres en silencio.

-Una semana.

-Sirius, yo diría que más- nos quedamos de nuevo pensativos- No me lo puedo creer, ha sido nuestro récord de abstinencia. ¡Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin gastar una broma!

-Bueno James... - miré a Remus el cual sonreía de lado, y con las pintas que llevaba quedaba muy siniestro-... eso, tiene fácil solución.

0000

Todos me están mirando. ¡Qué vergüenza! Tres chicos se me han acercado a preguntarme que si era nueva. ¿Tan cambiada estoy¿O sólo es porque el llevar poca ropa llama mucho la atención...? Bah... Me da igual. Aunque lo que no me da igual, es que ese grupito del fondo no pare de mirarme mal. Son tres chicas, una va disfrazada de coneja, otra de bruja de cuento muggle y la última de... no sé de que pero lleva toda la cara de blanco y los labios negros y se viste de negro, pero va en plan sexy. La coneja y la bruja, van a lo... guarra. La coneja es rubia, lleva como un bañador escotado de color rosa y lo único de coneja que lleva son las orejas y un popón en el trasero. Y la bruja, es pelirroja y lo único de bruja de cuento que lleva es la capa, la escoba y la verruga, porque el vestido que lleva bajo la capa es negro y muy provocativo.

Llevo un rato aquí sentada. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer, ni con quién hablar. Y todo el rato han estado mirándome y cuchicheando, no sé quienes son aunque supongo que serán de séptimo, porque no son de mi curso y las veo demasiado mayores como para estar en quinto. Si por lo menos Hannah estuviese aquí...

-¡Puff!- me giré al escuchar a alguien desplomarse en el sillón a mi lado, era Lily Evans. Me miró y me sonrió, Evans era como mi ejemplo a seguir. Durante dos años la gente se reía de ella porque el grupo de Remus le hacían bromas, pero ella aguantó y revindicó su forma de pensar. El año pasado James Potter no paró de pedirle citas, y este año todos los chicos quieren estar con ella y todo eso gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y en cierto modo valentía. Volví a mirar al grupito de la esquina, ahora miraban peor.  
- Parece que no les caemos muy bien.

-¿Qué?- me giré mirándola confundida.

-Digo que esas de ahí, nos miran como si quisiesen matarnos- dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Bueno... -no es momento de ponerse tímida, me dije-... llevan un rato así, pero ahora nos miran peor.

-¿Ves a la que va de mimo, la de negro y blanco?- asentí con la cabeza- la hice vomitar babosas durante tres horas más o menos, además, parece que para ellas somos la "competencia" - el comentario fue en plan sarcástico y eso junto a la imagen de la chica vomitando me hizo reír.

-Creo, que está pensando en devolverte el golpe- ella echó una carcajada.

-No creo que lo intente, soy premio anual... Y... no nos hemos presentado, soy Lily Evans, Lily para ti.

-Anne Hopkins. Puedes llamarme Anne si quieres.

-¿Por qué estas aquí sola Anne?

-Bueno, digamos que no soy muy sociable, que mi mejor amiga aún no se ha recuperado de la viruela de dragón y que no me siento muy a gusto con el disfraz, mi amiga me lo obligó a ponérmelo.

-¿A ti también te ha pasado?- yo la miré sin entender y ella sólo se rió- Marilyn, mi mejor amiga también hace lo mismo. ¡Me obligó a ponerme tacones!-Se agachó hacia a mí y me miró con complicidad-... Anne, se supone que soy premio anual y que debería ser un ejemplo correcto para todo el mundo, pero... siento que en cierto modo somos parecidas y me has caído bien, así que¿me acompañas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla... o algo más fuerte? ...

0000

Mi pareja de disfraz tiene el pelo de punta y me saca una cabeza de altura. Es todo lo que sé. Cuando le vi, salí pitando para la otra punta de la sala a buscar a Remus, y ver con quien le había tocado. Seguro que con una súper tía, de la cual se va a enamorar y yo, comeré chocolate y me lamentaré porque me ha tocado un chico raro con pelo de punta, aunque yo llevo una cresta... pero es diferente, yo no soy muy rara. Por lo menos me podría haber tocado con Siri... No, mejor con el tío raro con el pelo de punta.

No encuentro a Lily... ¡mph¡Se fue de la habitación sin despedirse, no me dijo de qué iba disfrazado Remus y ahora no aparece! Echo de menos hablar con Sirius... si no hubiese pasado eso...

_-Jajajaja¿de verdad le dijiste eso Sirius?_

_-Si, estuve un mes castigado por decirle a Minerva que no me importaría tener una aventurilla con ella si no nos castigaba. Se puso roja de la rabia y la vergüenza y me empezó a gritar con la voz más aguda de lo normal... -no pude evitar reírme y él se vio contagiado, haciendo que nos riésemos los dos mientras salíamos de Madame Tudipié._

_Mientras él comentaba otras de sus graciosas anécdotas me abroché todos los botones del abrigo. Ya había anochecido y hacía frío. Me lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba, al principio todo fue demasiado frío por el encuentro con Remus, pero poco a poco la cosa se fue relajando y empezó a fluir. Me dijo que había reservado una mesa en no sé qué restaurante, del cuál no tenía ni idea de que existiera, pero existen demasiadas cosas en Hogsmeage de la que aún no tengo ni idea. Su idea había sido cenar temprano, dar un paseo y terminar en Madame Tudipié._

_Acabamos yendo a las tres escobas y conseguimos cervezas de mantequilla gratis porque Sirius se puso a coquetear con Rosmerta. Creo que cuando estaban en la barra Sirius le dijo algo de mí porque ella no paraba de mirarme socarronamente. Comimos unas empanadas y tomamos un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Mientras lo hacíamos hablamos de diversos temas, el que no toqué fue el de la familia. Él no nombraba a sus padres ni a su hermano Regulus. De quién sí hablaba un montón era de la abuela de James, Leonor Potter, la adora. _

_Miré cómo terminaba de contarme una historia en la que Remus, Peter y él hicieron comer a James su colección de grajeas asquerosas por haber estropeado una broma. Definitivamente, me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Como al principio, me tapó los ojos para que no pudiese ver cómo volvíamos a Hogwarts. Tras pasar agachados por un húmedo túnel, llegamos a Hogwarts. Aunque no fue hasta diez minutos después que me soltó la mano y me quitó la venda. Caminamos por los pasillos hablando de nada, pero en cierto modo de todo, haciendo la escena agradable. Pero todo cambió cuando le pregunté, en plan colegas, cuál era su plan para que le empezase a gustar a Remus. Entonces, todo cambió. Antes de que me contestase, puso esa expresión fría que tanto odio._

_-No creo que sea buena idea Marilyn._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Hacer de celestina- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado._

_-¿Por qué? Yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti. No entiendo por qué ahora no puedes hacerlo, al principio estabas muy seguro de ti mismo- dejé de caminar y le hice frente, él me miró sin ningún tipo de expresión y dándome a entender que no me iba a dar explicaciones- ¿Por qué ahora no quieres hacerlo?_

_-Porque ahora no me parece una buena idea, pienso que no está bien, ni que le haga mucha gracia..._

_-¿Mucha gracia qué¿Salir conmigo?- echó una especie de resoplido y miró al suelo._

_-Yo no he dicho eso._

_-¡Has estado apunto de hacerlo¡Si lo que crees, es que no soy lo suficiente buena para Remus ten el valor de decírmelo!- dije mientras daba un paso hacia él de manera amenazante, aunque quien me intimidó fue él. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos._

_-No es eso- dijo fríamente. ¿Por qué se comporta así¿Cómo si todo le diese igual?_

_-¡Maldita sea Sirius¡Deja de mirarme así y aclárame las cosas!_

_A partir de ahí todo fue muy raro... mejor dicho, todo fue muy rápido. Me cogió del cuello y la cintura y me puso de puntillas mientras él se agachaba para besarme. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar. Simplemente me quedé quieta mientras él me besaba con demasiada fuerza, después simplemente me dejé llevar. Una de mis manos la llevé a su pelo, del cual tiraba de vez en cuando, la otra la llevé a su pecho. No sé por qué lo hice, seguramente por que era lo más cómodo, no pensar y simplemente sentir como él me besaba con rabia, como me mordía y succionaba los labios, como él me dominaba... Sirius Black me dominaba, Sirius Black me estaba besando, él me estaba utilizando y no me iba a ayudar con Remus._

_Sin pensarlo me aparté bruscamente y le pegué. Le di una cachetada, si le dolió no lo mostró en su expresión. Si le importó que me marchase sin decir nada y sin mirar atrás, tampoco lo sé porque no me persiguió, y desde ese día no me ha vuelto a hablar._

0000

**00:00**

Es la hora del "Gran Baile". No he visto a Lily desde que bajó, seguramente con lo responsable que es, estará preparando todo para que sea perfecto. Terminé de escuchar las tres últimas campanadas que indicaban que todos nos teníamos que reunir en la improvisada pista de baile. Levanté un poco la cabeza para intentar encontrarla¿dónde estará? Seguramente está intentando retrasar nuestro encuentro. Me miré las uñas con ganas de mordérmelas, pero en vez de eso apreté los puños. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando le cuente lo que pretenden nuestras abuelas¿Por qué se lo tengo que contar yo? Todo sería más fácil si le hubieran mandado otra carta.

De repente, sentí un escalofrío en la nuca y unas manos que me rodeaban la cintura desde atrás. Por ese simple contacto supe que era Lily... un segundo¿Lily abrazándome? Me giré rápidamente, esto hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, la cogí por los hombros para que no se cayese. Esto pareció hacerle gracia porque soltó una leve carcajada y me miró... olía a wisky de fuego...

-¿No estarás borracha?-nada más oír esto, me soltó del agarre e intentó ponerse recta sin conseguir un buen resultado.

-¿De qué estas hablando Potter? Yo... jamás, estaría borr... borracha cuando yo soy una de las responsables de la fiesta- estaba borracha, tenía las mejillas rojas, el pelo desordenado, le costaba hablar y estar recta. Aunque si se hubiese estado callada me habría convencido de lo contrario.- Por cierto Potter, no tengo toda la noche para bailar contigo¿sabes? Y no me gusta que todos nos estén mirando por no haber empezado a bailar.

Sin decir nada la cogí de la cintura y de la mano, pegándola a mí. No se quejó porque sabía que si no lo hacía seguramente acabaría tropezándose. Ella, al poco tiempo de empezar a bailar apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, seguramente por el mareo que tenía encima. Es la primera vez que... bueno, que estamos así abrazados. En estos momentos, me doy cuenta de lo pequeñita que es. Le saco más de media cabeza, pero cuando se enfada y se enfrenta conmigo, perece que somos de la misma altura. Suspiré varias veces profundamente y me mentalicé de que le tenía que contar las nuevas noticias. Es el mejor momento, está borracha y un poco atontada...

-Lily... -le susurré en el oído.

-¿mmm?-dijo sin mover la cabeza.

-Hoy he recibido una carta de mi abuela, contándome que... cosas importantes- seguramente notó nerviosismo en mi voz, y por eso levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-James Potter... siempre pones esa voz cuando tienes miedo a que me... a que me... enfade¿qué cosas importantes?

-Pues como que este año, vamos a tener las vacaciones de navidad antes de tiempo. A finales de este mes iremos a tu casa durante unas semanas y las últimas semanas de navidad las pasaremos en mi casa. Y... mi abuela hará una fiesta anunciando nuestro compromiso- ya está, ya solté la bomba, ahora solo hace falta que explote.

-¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

-Una, a la que irán todas las familias importantes y conocidas de mis abuelos, y en la que después de esa fiesta saldremos en los periódicos y todo el mundo mágico sabrá que estamos prometidos-en ese momento, cuando sus hombros se tensaron, supe que la bomba estaba apunto de explotar. Dejó de bailar y se agarró a mi brazo.

-Necesito... tomar el aire.

Sin decir nada la cogí de la mano y la llevé hacía el retrato de la dama gorda. Lo mejor será ir a hablar a un lugar dónde no nos oiga nadie. Ella no me soltó la mano, lo más seguro es que con la que lleva encima y con la información que le acabo de dar no se haya dado ni cuenta. La gente se nos quedaba mirando. James Potter y Lily Evans cogidos de mano y... ¡encima son pareja de disfraz! Hablarán de esto durante semanas, y lo hablarán mucho más si Lily accede a fingir un poco. Salimos de la Sala Común y sin decir nada pasamos a través de la Dama Gorda. Y la llevé entre los pasillos hasta asegurarme que el lugar era lo bastante solitario como para hablar con tranquilidad.

Me senté en el suelo y ella hizo lo mismo. En ese momento fue cuando me soltó la mano y se las juntó en su regazo. Me fijé en su colmillos, en su expresión de preocupación, en su... corsé, estaba guapísima. Pero... ¿por qué nunca está bien conmigo? Nunca se ríe, ni es simpática cuando estoy yo delante y...

-James...

-¿Sí?- le pregunté sin mirarla.

-... me da vergüenza.

-¿El qué?

-Conocer a tu familia- me giré a mirarla, estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Ya conoces a mi abuela y a x. Solo te falta conocer a mi abuelo... si te sirve de consuelo, les vas a caer genial. Y a mí también me da un poco de vergüenza conocer a tus padres y todo eso. Va ser todo un poco violento. ¿Qué les vas a decir? "Papá, mamá, él es James Potter el chico que cuando era pequeña no paraba de hacerme bromas y con el que siempre estoy discutiendo... ¡ah! Y se me olvidaba me tengo que casar con él, si o si"-esto hizo que se riese y yo sonreí con ella- digamos que no es la típica presentación padre-novio.

-No, la verdad es que no es muy típico... Por cierto, tengo una insufrible hermana que se llama Petunia, te odiará.

-¿Porque no quiere que te cases a la fuerza?

-Jajaja, no. A mí también me odia. Odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo mágico.

-¿Te odia desde hace siete años?

-Si.

-¿Me habrías contado todo esto si no estuvieses borracha?

-Seguramente no, pero que sepas que ya se me está pasando.

-¡Jum! Seguro- me miró medio indignada y me golpeó el hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Nuestra primera charla amistosa en... ¡siete años¿Por qué no se emborracha todos los días? Pero es una borracha rara, no grita, no se ríe por todo, simplemente está como relajada y habla de más. Aunque también es verdad que dijo hace un momento que se le estaba pasando. Suspiré y miré el techo. Tengo que decírselo, es lo mejor para los dos, pero sobre todo es lo mejor para ella. Si no la prensa se la comerá con chocolate y ella sufrirá las malas miradas de los magos y brujas que por una mala crítica en un periódico ya te tienen crucificado.

-Hay algo que tampoco te he contado.

-Pues cuéntamelo.

-Cuando hagamos público nuestro compromiso, la prensa empezará a hacer averiguaciones. Y si no es la prensa la gente hablará con personas que nos conozcan. Y a todo el mundo le sonará raro que nos casemos así de repente, cuando siempre has hecho público que te caigo mal. Cuando eso pase la gente empezará a hacer rumores y lo más seguro es que lo peor vaya para ti.

-Eso es una tontería, a lo mejor somos una pareja tímida que hemos preferido tener todo en secreto y...

-¿Desde cuándo soy yo tímido?- se quedó un momento pensativa intentando buscar algo con lo que contradecirme- Dirán que te dejé embarazada, o que encontraste algo con lo que sobornarme para casarme contigo... Por eso, lo mejor es que finjamos un poco. No te estoy diciendo que nos besemos apasionadamente por los pasillos ni nada por el estilo. Sino esperarnos después de clase y esos pasteleos que hacen las parejas normales, comer juntos, ir ha Hogsmeage y esas cosas.

-¡Vale!-dijo enérgicamente. Se levantó demasiado rápido para estar aún un poco borracha, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que yo me tuviese que levantar lo más rápido que pude para sujetarla antes de que se cayera- lo siento, pensé que el mareo había desaparecido- me cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia La Dama Gorda- Date prisa antes de que se me vaya todo el alcohol de las venas y me arrepienta de lo que tengo pensado hacer.

0000

¡No me lo puedo creer¡La chica que le gusta a Remus está loca! O mejor dicho¡borracha! Llevo como dos minutos escuchando cómo habla sin parar y cómo empieza a reírse sola. Me ha dicho tres trabalenguas seguidos, diciendo que cuando uno está borracho no puede decir trabalenguas. Pero aunque me los dijera yo no la entendí nada. Lo que sí me hizo gracia fue que cuando vimos a James y a Lily pasar unas parejas más allá que nosotros me dijo que... si que es gracioso¡qué Lily la había emborrachado¡Lily!

Ella seguía hablando, contándome algo sobre una carpeta llena de dibujos preciosos y sobre un Slytherin... definitivamente borracha ¿un Slytherin dibujando... cosas preciosas? La miré sin escuchar lo que decía, además ¿para qué hacerlo? Las cosas que dice no tienen sentido, menos algo muy interesante. Según ella, tres chicas guapas y un poco... frescas, habían estado mirando mal a Lily y a ella. Dato interesante cuando se buscan una o varias víctimas para una broma. Pero sin duda el mundo está del revés, a Remus le gusta esta chica, a mí me pegan por besar y encima en la cara... Miré como Marilyn y Remus hablaban mientras bailaban. ¿Por qué le tiene que gustar Remus? Si fuese cualquier otro chico daría igual, pero Remus no.

-Oye Hopkins¿por qué no me hablas de Remus y de ti?- por primera vez desde que empezamos a bailar se calló.

-Es verdad, tú eres su amigo. De eso me sonaba tu cara. Pues, Remus es mi profesor particular- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde Remus bailaba- y ya está.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hopkins, mentir no está bien. Él me lo ha contado todo- debería de cumplir lo que predico pero... tengo que averiguar lo que hay entre ellos.

-¿Te lo ha contado?- qué mona se puso roja- bueno supongo que es normal, que te cuente cuando se besa con una chica. Yo también se lo conté a Hannah.

-Bueno... pero de eso ya hace tiempo¿no?

-Si, dentro de nada hará un mes por ahí... ¿sabes que tus ojos depende de a qué distancia los mires parecen grises o azules?- dijo medio extrañada por ese insignificante detalle.

-Si, alguna vez me lo han dicho. Lo que te decía. ¿Y a ti no te gusta Remus?- me miró desconfiada, en plan: "Eres su amigo¿de verdad piensas que te lo voy a decir?"- Yo lo digo porque¿ves la chica que está bailando con él? Está loca por sus huesos y si a ti, en un caso hipotético te gustase él, deberías preocuparte.

-Oye¿te importa que deje de bailar contigo? No es que no me haya gustado, pero tengo que bailar con alguien más.

Sin decir nada más me soltó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban bailando Remus y Marilyn. No me lo puedo creer, o bien está muy borracha o tiene unos huevos... Y si iba va a hacer lo que estoy pensando, no me lo puedo perder. La seguí mientras se hacia paso entre las demás parejas. Se paró detrás de Remus y se quedó un momento ahí parada observando como él se movía, dado que a Marilyn no se la veía tras su espalda. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza le dio tres golpecitos en el hombro a Remus. Éste se giró lentamente y su cara fue digna de ser fotografiada. Se sorprendió de ver a Hopkins y¡se puso rojo!

-Ehm... Hola Hopkins- ¿desde cuándo mi Lunático tenía esa voz?

-¡Hola Lupin!- dijo enérgicamente. Merlín, cada vez me cae mejor esta chica. Marilyn miraba extrañada esta escena sin saber qué esperar. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de verme tras Hopkins y frunció el ceño- Disculpa, - le dijo Hopkins a Marilyn- quiero bailar con Lupin¿te importa?

Los tres segundos que tardó en contestar se hicieron eternos. Su cara se descompuso, claro que le importaba dejar de bailar con Remus. Era su primer contacto con él. Miró a Lunático y luego me miró a mí y se dio cuenta de que tendría que bailar conmigo. Cuando se percató del detalle se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Podría haberse sonrojado porque acababa de recordar el beso que nos dimos o, porque se siente arrepentida de la cachetada. Por último, miró a Hopkins y con una sonrisa demasiado fingida negó con la cabeza.

No me fijé en Remus, ni en su chica, simplemente la miré. Intenté que mi cara no trasmitiera ningún tipo de emoción, recordar que me había pegado¡a mí! Intenté... muchas cosas, pero al mirarla, no pude resistir sonreírla como si nada hubiese pasado y demostrar picardía en mi mirada. Cómo ya había hecho una vez en la Sala Común, le hice una reverencia como si de una princesa se tratase y le tendí la mano para empezar a bailar. Temerosa ante el contacto dudó en aceptarla, pero ella sin duda es demasiado orgullosa como para huir ante un desafío.

0000

"_Creo que soy lesbiana. Quiero bailar con Lupin¿te importa?"_ Definitivamente Anne Hopkins siempre me sorprenderá. La agarré de la cintura y la cogí de la mano mientras esperábamos a que empezase la música. Estaba rara, no parece ella. No para de mirar a los lados y parece nerviosa, como si tuviese ganas de decirme algo pero que en el último momento se echara para atrás. A Harrison parece que le impactó el poco tacto de Anne. Harrison antes de constestarle puso una cara... Definitivamente es una chica agradable, espero que con ella Sirius deje de ir de flor en flor. Otra vez Anne abrió la boca y al momento la volvió a cerrar mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo.

-Hopkins¿pasa algo?- me miró como avergonzada e hizo lo mismo que las otras veces: mirar al suelo- me estas poniendo nervioso, Anne... – levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. Creo que es porque le he llamado por su nombre.

-Si... antes que nada, te diré que he bebido y estoy un poco borracha- así que era eso lo que la hacía estar tan animada- y lo que quería preguntarte es si... ¿te gusta esa chica?

-¿Quién¿Harrison?- ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

-Supongo que se llama así, yo no la conozco.

-No, no me gusta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa idea?

-Bueno. Tu amigo Black, me contó que le gustabas o algo así- dijo mientras se giraba a ver como bailaban Sirius y Harrison mirándose con una mezcla entre pasión y... odio, seguramente lo suyo era la típica atracción fatal- pero la verdad, ahora no sé si me lo dijo porque era verdad o para que te pidiese bailar para que ellos también lo pudiesen hacer.

-Seguramente será lo segundo. Con Harrison he hablado contadas veces, es divertida y simpática. Pero no creo que con las pocas veces que hemos hablado le pueda gustar...

-¿Yo te gusto?- ¿por qué tiene que ser tan directa? Su falta de tacto me mata. Lo más seguro es que me haya dejado con una cara de tonto ante esa pregunta. Es como si yo le comento, hace sol y ella me contesta diciendo¿te gusto? Bueno, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora Lupin. Saca tu vena Griffindor y contéstale con la verdad- lo digo porque...

-Si, me gustas. ¿Por qué lo decías?

-Porque a mí también me gustas y solo hemos intercambiado unas pocas frases- esa contestación hizo que sonriera, era tan mona.

-Anne,- me agaché y le di un beso en la nariz- creo que lo mejor es que te sientes mientras te busco una limonada o alguna empanada. Y creo que por esta noche no deberías tomar más alcohol- le dije mientras la cogía de la mano y la guiaba hacía los sillones.

-Si yo no habría bebido si Lily no me lo hubiese pedido...

-¿Lily Evans?- dije con tono sarcástico.

-La misma- sonreí, al darme cuenta de lo borracha que debía de estar para pensar que _Lily_ la había emborrachado.

0000

Suspiré mientras miraba la limonada que tenía en la mano. Hace un rato, cuando me levantaba del pasillo solitario cogiendo a James de la mano, tenía una fuerza y una seguridad de la cual no me queda nada. Yo pensaba entrar en la Sala Común y gritar a todo el mundo que estábamos saliendo, abrazarle o cogerle de la mano, besarlo... no sé, cualquier cosa que hiciese pensar a la gente que estábamos juntos. Sin embargo nada más entrar por la Dama Gorda, apareció Black le cogió por el brazo, le susurró un par de cosas al oído y James diciendo que nos veríamos después se fue. ¡Se fue! Yo que me había decidido a hacer algo...

A lo lejos vi a Marilyn apoyada contra la pared mirando a la ventana. Le da un aspecto un poco tétrico con el disfraz que lleva. Parecía aburrida o confundida. De verdad, qué mala amiga soy. Me fui de la habitación sin decirle nada, me olvidé de contarle que Remus era su pareja de disfraz... y encima ni si quiera me emborracho con ella. Bueno aunque lo que es estar borracha, ya no lo estoy. Entre el paseo, las dos empanadas que me acabo de tomar, y la limonada... Me acerqué y le mordí el hombro haciendo que saltase.

-¡Lily¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? Llevo toda la noche buscándote.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Pero no te vas a creer lo que te voy a contar- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella en plan confidente- ¡me he emborrachado!

-Si, claro. Lily, hoy es Halloween no el día de los inocentes.

-Va en serio Mary... bueno y también estuve hablando con James. Me voy de vacaciones de Navidad a finales de mes y- miré al suelo avergonzada- ... voy a tener una fiesta de compromiso...- levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¡Madre mía¿¡Me invitaras verdad¡Me tengo que comprar algo elegantísimo y...!

Su voz fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que nos hizo girar a las dos. Tosí mientras me sorprendía al ver toda la Sala Común llena de humo de varios colores. Poco a poco el humo se fue yendo y no estaba preparada para lo que mis ojos veían... ¡Las chicas que nos miraban mal a Anne y a mí estaban suspendidas en medio de la Sala común¡Tenían el pelo de color verde moco de punta hacia todos lados¡Llevaban un saco de papas y daban vueltas sonrientes, como si fuesen bailarinas, mientras sonaba una música de fondo!

Sólo unas sonoras carcajadas me hicieron apartar la mirada de... las chicas. Al primero que vi fue a Peter tirado en el suelo y llorando de la risa. Sirius y Remus estaban riéndose y se aguantaban como podían entre ellos. También vi a Anne que sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo detrás de ellos. Y por último, vi a James Potter. Nada más poner mis ojos en él mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Nunca me había fijado mucho en él cuando hacía bromas, simplemente llegaba y empezaba a gritar riñéndoles por sus comportamientos. Pero esta vez le observé detenidamente. Se reía a carcajada viva y sus ojos le brillaban de una manera que no parecía natural. El tiempo se paró. Dejé de escuchar la música, sólo oía los latidos de mi corazón. Sin desearlo mis pies empezaron a caminar hacia él. No sabía que iba ha hacer cuando llegase a él, ni qué decirle...

Nos separaban dos pasos. Sentí como el corazón me latía más rápido, si es que eso era posible. Él apartó la mirada de las chicas de pelo moco y aún sonriendo me miró. ¡Por todo el oro de Gringotts! En ese momento dejé de pensar y... definitivamente, fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

0000

Día uno de Noviembre. Todos iban al Gran Comedor ojerosos y cansados. Aunque ninguno se arrepentía de la fiesta de Halloween. Los Griffindor estaban cansados, pero no lo suficiente como para contar a las demás casas lo ocurrido la noche pasada, el mejor cotilleo de todo el curso...

¡**Lily Evans se había lanzado a James Potter y los dos habían acabado besándose apasionadamente delante de todos!**

0000

000

00

0

¡Buenas! Antes que nada siento la tardanza... aunque espero que haya valido la pena. Las clases, los carnavales y la vida social (si, tengo una aunque parezca increible xD) me han tenido "entretenida" por así decirlo. La verdad es que he hecho este capítulo más largo para terminar la fiesta de Halloween, si no iba a ser interminable. Tengo que decir¡gracias Vhande! mi correctora... jeje si no os asustaríais si ella no lo corrigiese xD.

Muchas gracias a: Brown-Potter, jo-soc-io, RM-Paws, Lucia Bonna, monse evans y MysweetAngel.Mi tardanza no se podría justificar ni con palabras, pero al leer vuestros reviews, me subías la moral y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :)

**oDarame.**


	11. Tensión

**La próxima bruja de la familia.**

**Cap11: Tensión.**

Tensión.

Eso fue lo que sintió Lily Evans cuando entró en el Gran Comedor junto a Marilyn Angelina Harrison. Miré a los profesores. Hasta ellos, sin saber nada, estaban pendientes de Evans y su lento y tímido andar. Sólo se escuchaba eso, los pasos de ambas. El resto estaba en completo silencio, como si Dumbledore fuese a hablar. Los siguientes movimientos de Evans, serían decisivos para los cotilleos de las próximas semanas, e incluso meses. Nadie se lo quería perder. Caminaba mirando al suelo; sintiéndose observada, seguramente. Miré a Marilyn Angelina Harrison. Ella miraba a todos lados. Haciendo lo que no hacía Lily por timidez.

La distancia entre ella y James se iba acortando. Él solo la miraba a ella. Ella continuaba mirando al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista unos pocos pudimos ver lo sonrojada que estaba. Miró únicamente a James, temiendo la cara de los demás. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se las secó en la falda: le sudaban. Los últimos tres pasos que le separaban de James se hicieron eternos. Antes de que Evans diera el segundo paso, él como mal amigo, o adolescente embobado por una chica, empujó a Peter dejando un hueco libre a su lado.

Se paró frente a él. Él se levantó y la miró. Ella le puso su mano en el pecho y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un tímido pero suave beso. Y señoras y señores, ahí empezó lo que sería el cotilleo más duradero y jugoso de todos los años que yo, Sirius Black, he visto. Marilyn se vio un poco perdida al ver que ella no tenía sitio. Y a su rescate, su flamante caballero lobuno la socorrió. Quitó su mochila y le hizo sitio. Ésta dio las gracias nerviosa y se sentó. Vi cómo Remus apartaba un momento la mirada de su libro de la semana y la miraba de reojo, y luego se quedaba un poco desconcertado.

Desconcertado, por Marilyn. Lunático desconcertado... por Marilyn. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Sabe que Marilyn le gusta. Pero, ¿cómo? Hopkins… Le dije anoche a Hopkins que Marilyn estaba por Remus y que si no se andaba con cuidado se lo quitaría... ¡Como Marilyn se entere, nunca me devolverá mi agenda! La llevo haciendo desde hace años. Sólo puedo hacer una cosa: esperar que Marilyn no se entere, o quitarle la agenda antes que ella la... destruya.

0000

Miré el grifo de la ducha. Me quedé embobada mirando como caían las gotas, poco a poco... lo cerré con fuerza y salí de la ducha. Tranquilamente me envolví en una toalla y sin secarme el pelo me miré en el espejo. Tonta. Así es como me siento. Santo cielo, ¡Le había dicho que me gustaba! Y él... también me dijo que le gustaba. Pero la cosa es que... ¡No hizo nada! Bueno, sí, me dio un beso en la frente. Puedo gustarle y que no quiera nada conmigo. Así que seguramente que no me haya besado es porque sólo me ve como su alumna... ex­­-alumna. Los dos meses que había pagado se han acabado y... No les voy a hacer pagar a mis padres unas clases que no necesito. Ya no le veré más en clase... Qué bajón.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Hola Lupin, no sé si te acuerdas... Pero ayer te dije que me gustabas. Bueno, eso, que adiós. ¡No puedo hacer eso! Demasiado directa he sido ya. Fui yo la que en los dos momentos "románticos" que hemos tenido, ha dado el primer paso. Bueno aunque aún tengo una excusa para hablar con él. No sabe que no voy a volver a su clases y se lo tengo que decir. Seguramente, será un momento muy incómodo. Me di la vuelta y cogí una toalla. Salí del cuarto de baño mientras me secaba el pelo.

-¡Sorpresa!

La toalla que tenía en la mano se me cayó al suelo al escuchar esa voz. Mire hacia donde provenía, incrédula. Era Hannah. Estaba ahí de pie. A tres pasos de mí, tan rubia como siempre. Sin pararme a mirar detalles, acorté la distancia y le di un fuerte abrazo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ya no voy a estar sola! Empezamos a reírnos y a dar saltitos mientras nos seguíamos abrazando. Olía igual que siempre. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Déjame que te vea- dije mientras nos separábamos del abrazo- Madre mía. Estas súper cambiada. ¡Y cómo te ha crecido el pelo! - la última vez que la vi, tenía el pelo un poco por debajo de los hombros. Ahora lo tiene al final de la cadera. Rubio, ondulado y magnífico. Subí la cabeza y la miré a la cara- ¡Tienes flequillo!

-Sí, necesitaba un cambio. Y lo del pelo, es una reacción a las pociones. Había días que hasta me tenía que cortar dos veces las uñas. Tú también estas guapísima.

-Sí, claro- se le notaba que había estado enferma. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa y enterarme de cómo todo Gryffindor se que quedaba tonto mirándote anoche- se dio la vuelta y se sentó en mi cama.- Cuéntamelo mientras te vistes- miré el reloj, llegaba tardísimo… Por un día no va a pasar nada por fugarme.

-Vale. Pero te advierto, que habrá cosas que te costará creerte.

0000

Qué vergüenza. No hay otra palabra para definir la mañana que acabo de tener. Primero lo del Gran Comedor, en mi vida me había sentido tan observada. Luego en clase, de cuatro que teníamos ese Potter se sentó en dos a mi lado, y para colmo cada vez que podía me cogía de la mano por debajo de la mesa. ¡En mitad de la clase! Otra cosa que me pareció irritante fue tener que ir con su grupito de clase en clase y también comer con ellos. Y luego está el tema de los besos. Sólo nos dimos dos: el del saludo en el Gran Comedor y el de despedida en la Sala Común. Pero es que aunque nos besemos, todo es muy impersonal e incómodo. Puff... menos mal que tengo toda la tarde para mí, podré estudiar, hablar con Marilyn, ponerme a pensar...

-¡Tic, tic, tic!-.

Miré a la ventana. Había una lechuza negra que tenía reflejos azulados, dando golpecitos con el pico. Me acerqué y le abrí la ventana. Entró y se posó en el bordillo de la cama. Fui hacia ella lentamente. Desde que una lechuza me picó como loca la mano en mi primer curso, no me fio mucho de ellas. Le quité una nota que tenía en la pata. El pergamino estaba roto por los lados, y se notaba que la nota se había escrito rápidamente.

_Lily._

_Te estoy esperando en la Sala Común. Baja, tenemos que hablar._

_No me hagas esperar._

¡Pero este chico de qué va! Ni un: ¿Qué tal Lily? ¿Puedes bajar? No, él dice: Baja. Y espera a que lo haga corriendo. _No me hagas esperar_, casi. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me alisé la falda con las manos. Luego fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes, seguramente si había alguien me daría algún beso. Cogí la mochila y metí los libros de las asignaturas que quería repasar esta tarde. Después de ver lo que quiere ese Energúmeno, iré a la biblioteca. Mirándome por última vez en el espejo del baño, salí de la habitación.

A sólo seis escalones de la Sala Común, le vi de pié, apoyado en uno de los sillones. Nada más verme se acercó a mí. Antes de que llegase eché un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba prácticamente llena. A todos se les veía ojerosos, pero sin embargo muy atentos a lo que hacíamos. Miré a James, este me sonrió y cogiéndome del cuello me dio un leve beso de saludo. Luego me dio otro en el cuello y me dijo:

-No me vuelvas a hacer esperar, _cariño_- me dijo mientras me quitaba la mochila.

-Y tú, - le cogí la mano y me acerqué a él- ni se te ocurra volver a darme órdenes- dije mientras le apreté la mano lo más fuerte que pude.

Le debió parecer gracioso el comentario y mi intento de herirle. Porque mientras se ponía mi mochila se rió. Por las barbas de... me acababa de quitar la mochila y se la había puesto. He de admitir que el gesto es... pero no puedo permitir que lleve mi... En silencio salimos de la Sala Común siendo observados por demasiada gente para mi gusto. Su mano era cálida y grande, aunque sentía algo calloso justo entre la unión de los dedos con la palma. Seguramente será debido a la escoba. Hoy es jueves. Supuestamente tiene entrenamiento de quidditch.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando?- me miró con una media sonrisa.

-No sabía que te supieses los días que entreno.

-Lo sé porque desde la biblioteca se ven las escobas- lo dije con un deje de rintintín mirando hacía cualquier lado menos a él. La situación ya me resulta demasiado incómoda como para que ahora él haga comentarios que me hagan sentir peor.

-Cancelé el entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué?- otra vez se rió sin yo saber por qué. Eso, me pone de los nervios. Me soltó la mano y me la puso por encima del hombro.

-Lily, cariño. No querrás que mis jugadores se caigan de la escoba por culpa del cansancio y de la resaca. Hablando de resaca. Esta mañana te vi bien, ¿no te ha dolido la cabeza?- sin dejarme responder se acercó a mi oído- cuando yo te pase la mano por el hombro, tú tienes que pasármela por la cintura- Me miré las manos, las tenía en los bolsillos de la falda. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer tanto teatro?

-No, me encontraba perfectamente.- mientras lo decía, le pasé el brazo por la cintura apoyándola en la correa de la mochila.- Bueno, a lo mejor me sentí un poco atontada al levantarme, pero cuando me duché todo se pasó.

Sin decir nada más, salimos a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Supuse que me llevaría al árbol dónde se ponen él y sus amigos. Pero lo pasamos y nos fuimos a una de las zonas menos concurridas de los terrenos. Se paró en un árbol, para mí. Situado estratégicamente. Veíamos la entrada de Hogwarts, la mayor parte de los terrenos y la mitad del lago. Pero nadie nos escuchaba porque era una zona apartada. Menos mal, así no tendríamos que fingir.

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber para qué hemos venido aquí?- dije mientras veía como dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se sentaba apoyándose en el árbol.

-Eso lo deberías saber ya. Imagínate que acabas de empezar a salir con un chico. ¿No querrías pasar las tardes con él?

-Supongo que sí- con tranquilidad me fui a sentar a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él. Le miré extrañada y después me miré a mí. La paciencia se me está acabando.

-¿Sentarme, estúpido?

-No- le eché una mirada de esas que podrían matar- siéntate aquí- dijo señalando el hueco que había entre sus piernas.

-Ni en broma.

-Mira Lily, hagamos una cosa. Tú te sientas aquí, para que todo el mundo nos vea en plan parejita feliz y te pones a estudiar mientras yo me duermo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?- le miré desconfiada, odiaba que tuviese razón, que me ordenase y tener que acceder.

-Sólo si te estás callado, quieto, y me dejas estudiar tranquila.

-...Vale.

Me senté dejando un hueco entre nosotros en el cuál podría entrar otra persona. Cogí la mochila y saqué el libro de Transformaciones. Me lo puse encima de las rodillas y empecé a leer. Él no dijo nada, pero sentía que me miraba, o a lo mejor no. Estuve así unos cinco minutos y la espalda me empezó a doler. Me estiré un momento para ver si se iba un poco el dolor. De repente sentí que me cogía de la cadera y me acercaba un poco a él. Me iba a dar la vuelta para darle un golpe y... justo en ese momento, puso las manos en mis hombros y empezó a masajearlos. Y contra eso, no tenía nada que replicar.

-No me extraña que tengas estas contracturas con el peso que llevas en la mochila.

No fui capaz de contestar. Nunca me atreveré a decirlo en voz alta, pero sabe utilizar las manos. Yo seguía teniendo la cabeza agachada, haciendo como que leía, pero tenía la vista fija y sólo me concentraba en el movimiento de sus manos. De vez en cuando dolía, pero es de este dolor que sabes que después vas a estar mejor. Fue bajando las manos hacia la cintura siguiendo la columna vertebral. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo dándome el masaje, porque me quedé medio dormida... recuerdo cómo me cogía y me acercaba a él, apoyándome en su pecho... y cómo volvía a cerrar los ojos.

0000

Jessica Watkins, observaba con... rabia, celos, ¿incredulidad? La escena tan romántica que se estaba llevando a cabo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba sentada en el lago junto a dos... amigas más. James Potter. El James Potter que ella conocía, no abrazaba a una chica por detrás mientras ésta dormía. Tampoco la acompañaba a todas las clases y mucho menos le hacía carantoñas en mitad de una. Una de dos: o se había enamorado, cosa que a ella no le entraba en la cabeza, o ahí había gato encerrado. ¡_Es Lily Evans! _

Además, si fuesen la pareja feliz que intentan aparentar, ella no hubiese estado toda la mañana de morros y soltándose de James cada vez que podía. Y si tanto se gustan, habrían quedado para ir a Hosmage antes, como todo el mundo. Hubiese sido una cosa más progresiva, no algo tan... inesperado. A nadie, después de que el año pasado Evans gritase cada vez que podía que nunca saldría con James Potter, se le ocurrió pensar que lo harían...

Definitivamente, aquí pasa algo... y yo, lo voy a descubrir.

0000

000

00

0

Fin... del capítulo. Es más corto que los últimos. Pero como estoy tardando tanto en publicar, creo que lo mejor será si son cortos pero más seguidos. Después de leerlo sola, con mis amigas, mi editora (persona sin la cual os asustaríais tremenda mente de mi gramática), me di cuenta de que este es un capítulo transitorio. No ocurren muchas cosas importantes en él, pero que harán más fácil el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, me gustaría saber la opinión de Hanna. Se que no he puesto mucho de ella, pero como la habéis visto en su primera aparición. James y Lily, ¿a qué son una monada? y... Jessica Watkins, por si no os acordáis de ella, es a la que Lily hizo que vomitara babosas por besarse con James.

Muchiiiiiiiiissimas gracias a: MySweetAngle, Monse Evans, Lucia Bonna, Mimig2, justweasley. De verdad me subís el ánimo capítulo a capítulo.

Bueeeno. ¡Hasta el próximo!

oDarame.


End file.
